In-Temporel
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Salazard ne s'attendait pas à se faire percuter par un enfant alors qu'il traversait une forêt à la recherche d'ingrédients pour potion. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il ait en fait seize ans. Mais ce n'était que le début des surprise pour le pauvre fondateur.
1. Chapter 1

Donc...

Je sais, encore une nouvelle fiction.

Je travail sur les autres, promis. Et je vais essayer d'en finir une ou deux rapidement. Le problème est que JDR et La Nécromancienne sont deux fics très longues vu qu'elles couvrent toute la guerre. Apprenti First est une fiction sans fin où je rajoute des chapitres quand ça me chante. Murphy et 1000 Perles sont aussi plus longues que d'habitude parce qu'elles couvrent toute la durée du manga. Et c'est sans compter sur le fait qu'il y aura probablement des suites avec réincarnation pour JDR, Murphy et Perles.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'une fiction courte juste dans HP me changera un peu.

J'ai lu des fic HP / Salazard et l'une d'entre elle (en anglais), « Gelosaþ in Écnesse » de Batsutosaï et m'a donné envie de faire une fic avec un Harry se retrouvant dans le passé au temps des fondateurs.

Si vous voulez une fic française là-dessus il y a aussi « From Past, with lovre » de Jelyel qu'est pas mal.

J'espère que ça vous intéressera assez pour la suivre.

.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas HP, tout est à Rowling.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

In-Temporel

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 :

.

Il courrait pour fuir des brigands qui voulaient visiblement le tuer, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de comprendre leur langage pour le savoir, leurs armes étaient une indication suffisante. Il avait l'habitude de courir, il avait passé son enfance à fuir son cousin et sa bande et il avait passé sa cinquième année à essayer d'échapper à Voldemort, à l'Ordre du phœnix et aux langues-de-plombs du ministère. Il savait qu'il pouvait tenir sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'effondrer.

Le problème était qu'il faisait froid, beaucoup plus froid que dans les hivers qu'il connaissait, les enchantements sur ses vêtements avaient été détruits avec eux et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en placer sur ceux qu'il avait emprunté (volé) avec l'aide de sa cape. Il avait été soulagé de voir que sa cape était restée intacte, tout comme les autres objets importants qu'il gardait en permanence dans une bourse enchantée autour de son cou.

Il faisait froid et il savait que sa magie ne l'alimentera pas éternellement et il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa cape parce que ses poursuivants verront les traces de pas dans la neige et l'entendront bouger et il ne pouvait rien faire sans sa baguette.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de s'en débarrasser comme il l'avait fait pour quatre des leurs. Sa magie était quasiment à ses limites et s'épuisait très rapidement pour le maintenir conscient donc il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses deux seuls moyens de défense.

Il sentit soudainement une signature magique non loin de lui et eut un sourire soulagé. Qui que cette personne soit, elle était sa seule chance. Il bifurqua brusquement, évitant de justesse une dague lancée vers lui et sprinta de toute ses forces vers la source de magie. Il était fatigué et gelé et sa magie était presque épuisée au point de l'envoyer dans un léger coma. C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas l'homme qu'il heurta de plein fouet car sa vision était déjà noire et il perdit connaissance alors que l'inconnu le rattrapait et les empêchait tous les deux de tomber.

.

-sSs-

.

Salazard ne s'attendait pas à se faire percuter par un gamin alors qu'il traversait une forêt à la recherche d'ingrédients pour potion. L'enfant était visiblement épuisé et il devinait que ce n'était que grâce à la magie qu'il sentait courir sous la peau de l'adolescent qu'il était encore en vie ou avait réussi à arriver jusque lui. Il ne perdit cependant pas trop de temps à examiner le garçon car il pouvait voir les trois brigands qui le poursuivaient et il se doutait qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans un combat. Il sortit donc son épée et sa baguette et déposa l'enfant par terre le temps de pouvoir s'occuper de ce petit contre-temps.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'enfant, après avoir fait disparaître les corps, il constata qu'il était gelé et probablement affamé et que sa magie l'avait plongé dans un coma pour le maintenir en vie. Si Salazard n'avait pas été dans le coin, il serait mort, soit de froid, soit entre les mains de ses poursuivants.

Il le souleva après l'avoir enveloppé dans sa cape et se mit en route, il devait l'emmener au chaud, et rapidement. Il retourna à la clairière où il avait planté sa tente et déposa le garçon sur le lit à l'intérieur. Il alluma le feu et ajouta plusieurs couvertures sur l'enfant en essayant de le réchauffer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut emmitouflé dans un cocon de fourrure que Salazard prit le temps de le détailler et d'utiliser un sort de diagnostique. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, treize grand maximum. Il était petit et maigre avec des cheveux noirs en pagaille qui tombaient à ses épaules et des cercles noirs sous ses yeux, montrant le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu récemment. Le sort de diagnostique montrait qu'il était épuisé, affamé et gelé, mais qu'il n'avait aucune blessure physique. Ce dernier point était étrange parce que le garçon était pieds nus et avait couru dans la forêt, il devrait au minimum avoir des petites entailles à ce niveau là, mais un rapide examen physique montra seulement des traces de sang sans blessures. Est-ce que sa magie l'avait guéri pour éviter que son état ne s'aggrave ? Il était très clairement sur la faille et au vu de son épuisement magique, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait soigné tout en le soutenant le temps qu'il trouve un endroit sûr.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était attendre qu'il se réveille en le maintenant au chaud. Il allait attendre deux jours et si son état ne s'améliorait pas ou s'aggravait, il l'emmènera au château. Il en profitera pour récupérer d'autres ingrédients et pour faire des potions nutritives pour quand il se réveillera. Il en aura besoin. Il devrait peut-être aussi lui trouver de meilleurs vêtements, la tunique qu'il portait était vieille et clairement pas à sa taille, tout comme son manteau et son pantalon. Et si le gamin n'avait pas de bottes, ça pouvait vouloir dire que les vêtements étaient volés.

.

-sSs-

.

Salazard arriva par Portoloin dans le hall d'entré du château et ouvrit rapidement les portes de la grande salle où les autres fondateurs et leurs familles mangeaient.

_ Rowena, j'ai besoin d'une barrière de chaleur dans l'infirmerie, tout de suite.

Les autres s'étaient levés brusquement à son arrivé et avant qu'ils ne posent de question, il repartit, le garçon enveloppé dans des couvertures dans ses bras. Il fallait faire vite. Même pas une journée s'était écoulée et son état avait empiré, qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, il ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer assez pour qu'il se remette. Les autres adultes le rattrapèrent rapidement et Helga retint un cri d'horreur en voyant le garçon pâle et tremblant aux lèvres bleues dans les bras du fondateur. Ce fut Godric qui prit la parole alors que sa femme ramenait les enfants dans la grande salle.

_ Salazard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Le gamin est gelé, coma magique et épuisement physique. Il faut le réchauffer le plus rapidement possible.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie et Salazard allongea l'adolescent dans l'un des lits avant de se tourner vers Rowena.

_ Une barrière d'au minimum quarante-cinq degrés s'il te plaît.

_ Quarante-cinq ? Ce n'est pas un peu fort ?

_ Il est gelé.

Elle hocha la tête, Salazard était le guérisseur parmi eux donc elle allait lui faire confiance sur ce point. Elle se mit aussitôt au travail, traçant les runes nécessaires et plaçant une barrière de chaleur autour du lit. Elle brilla brièvement d'une lumière argenté avant de devenir invisible et Salazard s'approcha du lit, lançant des sorts de diagnostique. Il retira avec précaution les couvertures ainsi que le manteau du garçon pour qu'il ait la chaleur ambiante directement sur lui plutôt qu'à travers des épaisseurs. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le tatouage en encre noire d'un bouquet de lis posé autour d'un crâne de cerf sur son poignet gauche. Ce n'était pas courant de faire ce genre de tatouage mais il supposait que celui-là avait une signification particulière pour le garçon. Il l'allongea confortablement et hocha la tête en voyant qu'il commençait déjà à reprendre des couleurs. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture chaude et sortit de la zone pour rejoindre ses trois amis qui regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

_ Salazard, murmura Helga. Qui est-ce ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Il s'est évanoui sur moi alors qu'il était poursuivi par trois bandits. Un peu plus et il était mort.

_ Donc on va devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour avoir un nom ? demanda Godric.

_ Visiblement, répliqua Salazard. Sa magie semble le protéger efficacement, elle a même soigné les petites blessures qu'il s'est faites en courant pieds nus dans la forêt. Il faudra lui trouver des vêtements parce que les siens sont clairement volés.

_ Je m'en occupe, fit aussitôt Helga. Il doit avoir la même taille que Zac donc je suis sûre qu'il peut utiliser quelques-uns de ses vêtements en attendant d'en avoir à sa taille.

_ Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour le moment, fit Rowena. Donc on ferait mieux de redescendre manger et expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé aux enfants.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et ils partirent tous après que Salazard ait placé un sort de surveillance sur le garçon pour savoir quand il se réveillera.

.

-sSs-

.

Salazard était en train de ranger des potions dans les placards de l'infirmerie quand l'alarme de son sort de surveillance signala le réveille de son patient. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit dans lequel il était allongé et le vit s'agiter légèrement. L'enfant fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, Salazard fut surpris de voir leur couleur, un vert émeraude profond juste quelques tons en-dessous du vert de ses propres yeux. Le garçon prit une inspiration avant de fixer son regard sur lui, l'étudiant avec curiosité et une touche de méfiance. Salazard était un legilimens naturel et pouvait donc voir les pensées de surface des gens sans même essayer, mais le garçon ne projetait aucune pensée ou émotion, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était entraîné dans l'art de l'occlumancie. Il s'avança à pas prudents et dit calmement :

_ Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils un peu plus et secoua la tête. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer. Ce fut au tour de Salazard de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce que le garçon ne comprenait pas sa langue ?

_ Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

Le garçon se contenta de le fixer avec un air d'incompréhension. D'accord, il ne devait pas comprendre sa langue. Il essaya dans d'autres langages des Îles et quelques uns du continent, mais aucun ne sembla être compris. Il finit par pousser un soupir avant d'essayer de se souvenir du sort pour implanter un langage écrit ou oral dans l'esprit d'un autre. Lorsqu'il s'en souvint, il sortit sa baguette.

Le garçon réagit aussitôt en bougeant rapidement hors du lit pour se cacher de l'autre côté, fixant Salazard avec méfiance. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et essaya de projeter du calme et ses attentions pacifiques. Le garçon le fixa un moment, visiblement indécis avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche, peut-être pour parler, mais il la referma aussitôt et remonta lentement sur le lit. Salazard s'approcha de nouveau, ayant reculé d'un pas lorsqu'il avait bougé, et pointa sa baguette vers la tempe de son patient avant de dire :

_ Efengedæle geþéode.

Le garçon se prit la tête entre les mains en grognant légèrement face à l'afflux de connaissances. Salazard rangea sa baguette et attendit d'avoir de nouveau l'attention de son patient avant d'expliquer :

_ Ce sort permet de transférer les connaissances d'un langage d'une personne à une autre directement mais ne peut être utilisé qu'une fois toutes les vingt-quatre heures et de préférence toutes les quarante-huit heures. Il faut que tu te concentres sur tes mots au début mais tu t'y feras rapidement après quelques jours. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête et dit lentement, prenant soin de parler en Englisc :

_ Oui. Où est-ce que je suis ?

_ Tu es dans l'infirmerie de l'école que mes amis et moi avons bâtie. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu as faim ?

L'enfant cligna les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté curieusement. Puis, il hocha la tête.

_ J'ai chaud et je suis entier, donc je vais bien. J'ai faim.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Helga de te faire à manger. Je suis Salazard Serpentard.

_ Harry. Pas de légumes, digère pas.

Il fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il traitait quelqu'un avec des allergies. Cependant, s'il ne supportait pas les légumes...

_ Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu ne supportes pas ? Des potions par exemple ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

_ Je peux manger de la viande, du poisson, du pain en petites quantités et des fruits sucrés ou des noix. Quasiment pas de potion possibles.

_ Des potions nutritives ?

_ Je peux.

Il hocha la tête. S'il était intolérant à beaucoup de potion, il allait avoir du mal à le soigner s'il tombait malade ou se blessait. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que sa magie le soignait instinctivement, s'il ne pouvait pas supporter des potions, ça ne laissait que des sorts de guérisons et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup pour les soins spécialisés.

_ Reste ici, il y a une barrière de chaleur autour de toi et je ne voudrait pas que tu retombes dans le coma parce que tu as pris froid.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement habitué à ce genre d'instruction, et se rallongea sans protester. Salazard sortit donc pour aller chercher Helga qui devait être en cuisine en train de préparer le repas du soir. Lorsqu'il entra dans le domaine de la sorcière, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et demanda :

_ Salazard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Il s'est réveillé. Est-ce que tu peux lui préparer quelque chose de léger à manger ? Peut-être du poisson et quelque fruits sucrés.

_ Pas de soupe ?

_ Il a dit ne supporter que la viande, le poisson et les fruits sucrés et les noix. Il a aussi dit être allergique à quasiment toutes les potions donc il faudra faire attention avec lui.

_ Pauvre petit. Comment est-ce qu'il va ?

_ Il va bien, il a juste faim et est certainement encore fatigué. Cependant, il ne parlait aucune des langues parlées dans les Îles ou les pays du continent proches de nous. J'ai dû utiliser le sort de langue pour pouvoir communiquer.

_ Il sait qu'il a de la magie et s'il sait quelles potions il ne peux pas prendre, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il vivait avec une communauté magique. Peut-être qu'ils avaient leur propre langage et qu'ils étaient trop isolés pour qu'on le connaisse.

_ Peut-être. Il a de l'entraînement en occlumancie et son premier réflexe en me voyant sortir ma baguette a été de se mettre à couvert.

_ Donc il vient définitivement d'une communauté magique ou il avait au moins un maître avant de se retrouver seul.

Salazard hocha la tête. Il prit le plateau repas que son amie avait préparé et repartit après avoir promis de redescendre à l'heure du repas. Il remonta jusque l'infirmerie et vit avec satisfaction que Harry était toujours dans son lit. Il s'avança et l'enfant se redressa en position assise, le regard braqué sur le plateau contenant un filet de poisson fumant dans une assiette, une compote dans un bol et une carafe d'eau avec un verre. Salazard sourit avant de déposer le tout devant le garçon.

_ Voilà, tu devrais manger lentement pour ne pas te rendre malade.

_ Je sais.

Il commença à manger le poisson avec lenteur tout en buvant régulièrement de petites gorgées d'eau. Combien de fois avait-il été affamé pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas manger trop rapidement après coup ? Il secoua la tête, il pourra toujours obtenir la réponse plus tard. Il prit une potion nutritive dans le placard et la déposa sur le plateau. Le garçon la prit aussitôt, l'ouvrit et la renifla rapidement avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Il grimaça à peine au goût, une autre indication d'une prise régulière de potion.

_ Dis-moi, Harry, quel âge as-tu ?

Il leva la tête de son poisson presque fini et avala avant de répondre lentement :

_ Presque seize ans.

Salazard le fixa avec un air incrédule à sa réponse.

_ Tu as l'air d'en avoir à peine treize !

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit :

_ Un accident m'a rajeunit à ce que j'étais avant mes quatorze ans.

_ Tu es sûr de toi ?

_ Certain. Je connais mon âge quand même...

Salazard soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce genre d'accident, mais avec la magie, tout pouvait arriver. Alors il allait lui faire confiance sur ce point et prévenir les autres.

_ Je vois. Est-ce que tu suivais un traitement particulier ?

_ Potions nutritives, une tous les jours pendant deux ans, pas depuis environ un an.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta communauté ?

_ Parti.

Il hocha la tête. Harry avait grimacé légèrement en détournant le regard à l'évocation de sa communauté, donc il était fortement probable qu'ils soient tous morts. Mais dans ce cas, où vivait-il avant de les trouver ?

_ Combien de temps es-tu resté avec eux ?

_ Quatre ans. Plus depuis un an.

_ Mais ils ne t'ont pas mis sous potion dès ton arrivée ?

_ Le... (il fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement le bon mot.) Le doyen a dit que j'allais bien, a interdit d'aller voir la guérisseuse. J'y suis allé plus tard, quand il regardait pas.

_ Et tu vivais où avant ça ?

_ Oncle et tante. Pas libre, obéir tout le temps, ne pas me faire voir.

Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient traité comme leur esclave avant qu'il ne soit trouvé par une communauté magique isolée avec un doyen négligent... La vie de l'adolescent n'avait vraiment pas dû être facile. Il le laissa terminer son repas avant d'envoyer le plateau aux cuisines avec un sort.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant la dernière année ?

Il sembla fortement hésiter à répondre. Puis, il soupira en haussant les épaules et en baissant la tête.

_ Courir.

_ Comment ça ? Fais des phrases complètes s'il te plaît.

_ Je fuyais. Mais on m'a rattrapé environ deux semaines avant que je vous trouve et un accident magique m'a emmener ici.

_ Le même accident qui t'as rajeuni ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu fuyais qui ?

Mais le garçon, non, jeune homme, ne répondit pas. Salazard soupira mais laissa tomber. Est-ce que sa communauté avait été détruite par des sorciers qui traquaient Harry pour finir le travail ? Est-ce qu'il fuyait la communauté elle-même ? Quel genre de passé est-ce qu'il avait ? Surtout aussi jeune, personne ne devrait avoir un regard aussi vieux à cet âge.

Mais Harry ne voulait clairement pas en parler plus alors il passa à autre chose.

_ Harry, comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, mes amis et moi avons fondé une école de magie. On ne commencera à enseigner qu'à la fin de l'été qui vient, mais on loge les élèves qui en ont besoin avant ça. Est-ce que tu es intéressé ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant y réfléchir. Salazard pouvait voir dans son regard sa méfiance se battre avec son désir d'avoir une maison. Finalement, il hocha lentement la tête en disant :

_ Est-ce que je pourrais partir quand je veux ?

_ Oui. On ne te retiendra pas prisonnier, mais si tu comptes partir, que ce soit temporaire ou non, préviens quelqu'un, ça évitera qu'on s'inquiète de ton absence.

_ D'accord. Mais j'ai perdu ma baguette.

_ Ollivander a dit qu'il viendra vivre ici à la fin de l'hiver pour pouvoir fournir des baguettes aux élèves lorsqu'ils arriveront et remplacer celles qu'ils casseront.

_ Oh. D'accord.

_ Helga t'apportera des vêtements plus tard mais pour le moment, tu devrais te reposer. Est-ce que tu veux que je baisse un peu la température de la barrière ?

_ Non. Chaud c'est bien.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui. Ma température corporelle est plus élevée que la norme à cause d'un accident avec une potion expérimentale contre la fièvre.

_ Tu as beaucoup d'accident.

_ Je sais, et c'est vraiment lassant à la longue.

Il hocha la tête et poursuivit :

_ En tout cas ça explique pourquoi tu étais aussi gelé malgré de nombreuses couvertures et un feu. Mais ça risque de poser un problème sur le long terme, le château n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus chaud...

_ J'ai des runes, adaptent la température de la zone à celle préférée des gens dedans. Une personne veut chaud, alors a chaud et la personne à côté veut froid alors a froid.

_ Il faudra que tu les donnes à Rowena et que tu explique leurs propriétés.

Harry porta les mains à la bourse à son cou et en sortit un journal fermé par un fermoir en cuir et argent. Il appuya son pouce sur une petite pique du fermoir qui perça sa peau et accepta son sort. Des runes brillèrent et le journal s'ouvrit, la blessure déjà guérie. Harry parcourut les pages que Salazard ne pouvait pas lire, jusqu'à s'arrêter à une page précise. Il sortit un parchemin et un crayon d'une poche dans la couverture en cuir du livre, avant de se mettre à recopier la page sur laquelle il était arrêté. Puis, il tendit le parchemin à Salazard et il vit un cercle runique avec des explication soigneusement notées.

_ Voilà.

_ Merci. Est-ce que c'est ton grimoire ?

_ C'était celui de ma mère.

Il hocha la tête et demanda curieusement :

_ Est-ce que tu as étudié les runes ?

_ Non. Mes deux amis à moi m'ont appris à utiliser certains cercles runiques et à en appliquer quelques-unes.

_ Si tu veux apprendre, demande à Rowena, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de partager ses connaissances.

_ D'accord.

Salazard mit le parchemin dans sa poche et se tourna pour partir.

_ Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête et se rallongea sous les couvertures. Salazard le laissa là et repartit en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Si Harry était aussi sensible au froid, alors ces runes allaient être nécessaires dans toutes les pièces qu'il devra utiliser.

Ou peut-être qu'il pouvait demander à Rowena si c'est possible de créer un barrière avec ces runes qu'ils pourront ajouter aux protections autour de Poudlard ? Non, l'ajouter aux protection pourrait affecter le climat dans et autour du château et donc affecter négativement les plantes, animaux et créatures y vivant.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait enchanter un pendentif pour lui fournir la chaleur dont il a besoin en permanence... Il faudra qu'il en discute avec elle.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut !_

.

Remarques :

.

Wow. Juste, wow. 21 cm' sur le premier chapitre de la fic. J'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira, parce que ça doit être le plus grand nombre de reviews que j'ai sur un seul chapitre depuis « L'héritier Black ».

Merci à tous pour le soutient ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Il s'agit d'un voyage temporel où Harry est envoyé au temps des fondateurs.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, même s'il s'y passe moins de chose que prévu à la base.

Chapitre non-bêta

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 :

.

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et étendit aussitôt ses sens pour s'assurer de sa solitude. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux et fixa un instant le plafond si familier de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, observant les ombres projetées par la lumière de la lune.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans une forêt après être passé par le Voile, il s'était donné pour objectif de découvrir où il était et pourquoi il était en hivers alors que c'était le début de l'été lorsqu'il avait traversé le Voile. Et de se procurer des vêtements parce que les siens avaient été détruits. Il avait donc enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité et avait utilisé ses flammes pour arriver à Londres, se disant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour commencer. Il avait très vite compris, en voyant les bâtiments, qu'il y avait un problème. Les vêtements des passants n'avaient fait que renforcer ses doutes. Le bûcher sur lequel on était en train de mettre le feu à une femme et un petit garçon, avait fini de le convaincre. Il avait aussitôt utilisé ses flammes pour sauver la femme et l'enfant et les avait envoyés en écosse, sans quitter la protection de sa cape. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils avaient survécu et étaient tombés sur Poudlard. Il allait de toute façon le savoir lorsque le soleil se lèvera.

Son petit passage à Londres lui avait montré qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps et qu'il était au Moyen-Âge. Il avait longtemps hésité à essayer de trouver Poudlard, d'une part parce qu'il ne savait pas si l'école existait déjà et d'autre part parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer comment il savait où trouver le château. Une part de lui avait aussi beaucoup hésité à revenir au château qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison pendant quatre ans après que l'on en l'ait chassé parce qu'il était devenu un monstre.

Il se leva lentement et s'approcha de la fenêtre à côté de son lit, prenant soin de rester dans la barrière de chaleur, pour observer le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. C'était amusant que le destin ait décidé de l'envoyer directement vers Salazard Serpentard, le Fondateur ayant la pire réputation des quatre. Lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom, il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas réagir et montrer le moindre signe de surprise ou de reconnaissance. L'occlumancie avait aidé, tout comme son habitude de porter un masque qu'il avait développé toute son enfance pour se protéger des Dursley. Il avait dû modifier le masque pour se donner l'image du héros du monde magique qu'ils voulaient voir lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, mais ça n'avait fait que renforcer sa tendance à dissimuler qui il était et ses émotions.

Il savait qu'il avait été envoyé plusieurs siècles dans le passé, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il était au temps des fondateurs, un an avant l'ouverture officielle de l'école. Il ne savait pas vraiment que penser de cela. L'école avait été sa seule maison, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été vraiment en sécurité. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la considérer comme ça maison dans ce temps. Ce n'était pas son temps, et même s'il n'avait aucune intention de chercher activement à retourner à son époque, il savait que les choses finiraient par mal tourner pour lui. Ils allaient finir par découvrir ses mutations et par le mettre à la porte ou essayer de le tuer.

Il soupira en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour s'y hisser et continuer d'observer le parc. Il supposait qu'il pouvait rester, pour le peu de temps que ça durera. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre part où aller. Il espérait juste ne pas être découvert pendant l'hiver ou qu'il aura le temps de se faire des vêtements et de les enchanter pour qu'ils le protègent du froid. Quant aux fondateurs... Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas croire les légendes. Si en dix ans, on avait pu le désigner comme héros et icône de la lumière, alors qui savait ce qui avait pu être modifié dans l'histoire des fondateurs en mille ans ? Si ça se trouvait, Godric était le sang-pur fanatique et un mage noir mégalomaniaque et Salazard était un simple sorcier roturier se fichant totalement du sang de ses élèves et aimant tricoter. Il ricana légèrement en imaginant l'homme qu'il avait rencontré en train de tricoter un pull en laine devant un feu de cheminé.

De plus, Salazard avait été plutôt sympathique. Il était visiblement le guérisseur de Poudlard et il avait été plus que patient avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne le croyait pas vraiment quand il disait avoir seize ans, son odeur reflétait son scepticisme, mais c'était compréhensible. Il rougit brusquement en se souvenant de l'odeur de l'homme. Il sentait vraiment bon, encore plus que Cédric ou Luna. Il secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser contrôler par ses instincts.

Il poussa un soupir avant de prendre une inspiration, goûtant de nouveau l'air. Il sentit l'odeur de Salazard et étendit ses sens, le sentant à l'entrée de l'infirmerie sans qu'il n'entre. Il devait avoir des sorts de surveillance sur lui pour s'assurer de sa santé. Il devrait peut-être retourner se coucher avant que l'homme ne fasse savoir sa présence. Il se laissa donc tomber au sol et retourna à son lit, enlevant au passage ses vêtements par habitude, il n'aimait vraiment pas dormir habillé. Il se coucha et se rendormit, ayant un sourire amusé caché par la couverture quand il sentit une pointe de surprise et de désir dans l'odeur de Salazard.

.

-sSs-

.

Salazard appréciait moyennement d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit par ses sorts de surveillance, mais il prenait son rôle de guérisseur au sérieux et se rendit néanmoins à l'infirmerie où Harry était réveillé. Il trouva l'adolescent assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de son lit, en train de regarder le parc. Il ne semblait pas avoir de problème, il était juste pensif. Il allait repartir quand il l'entendit ricaner et se retourna donc pour le voir secouer la tête avec amusement. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, ça ne le regardait pas de toute façon. Il le vit alors rougir brusquement et là, il se demanda à quoi il pensait. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant son patient avec attention, attendant qu'il retourne sagement se coucher. Il espérait juste qu'il allait se dépêcher, il voulait dormir.

Harry finit par descendre avec souplesse du rebord de la fenêtre et par retourner à son lit, se déshabillant au passage. Le regard de Salazard fut alors attiré par un tatouage dans son dos représentant un serpent géant et un oiseau de feu, qu'il reconnu comme étant un phénix, en train de se battre. Le reste de son corps, bien que maigre, était svelte et légèrement musclé. Il n'était pas une beauté et avait l'air d'un jeune adolescent maigrichon, mais sa grâce était naturelle et son aura demandait simplement qu'on lui prête attention. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et se rabroua mentalement pour s'être laissé distraire comme ça. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir treize ans ! Il avait beau affirmer qu'il avait seize ans, son âge physique était beaucoup trop jeune pour que ce soit acceptable qu'il l'observe comme ça ! Le fait qu'il soit un garçon rendait la chose encore moins acceptable.

Il se détourna rapidement et retourna dans ses quartiers, mettant fermement ses pensées traîtresses dans le fond de son esprit et se recoucha.

_ _Salazard ? Tu es allé voir le nouvel Hatchling ?_

Il se tourna vers son serpent et répondit simplement :

_ _Oui. Il s'est réveillé mais s'est contenté de réfléchir un moment avant de retourner se coucher._

 __ Est-ce que je pourrais le voir demain ?_

 __ Si tu veux, Silas. Fait juste attention à ne pas lui faire peur, je ne sais pas comment il réagira face à un serpent._

 __ Je serais sage. Est-ce que le jeune Hatchling deviendra ton compagnon ?_

Il manqua de s'étrangler à la question de son partenaire et lui jeta un regard noir.

_ _Non, il est trop jeune pour moi !_

 __ Tu as vingt-deux printemps, il en a seize, ce n'est pas tant de printemps que ça._

 __ On dirait qu'il en a treize et il va devenir mon élève. Il est hors de question que je le prenne pour compagnon._

 __ Mais je veux des petits hatchlings !_

Il roula les yeux à ça, habitué aux complaintes de son familier à ce sujet.

_ _Tu sais que deux mâles ne peuvent pas en avoir ensemble ?_

 __ T'as qu'à faire une boisson qui pue pour en avoir._

 __ Non. Il n'existe pas de potion pour ça et je ne vais certainement pas en créer une. Et je te l'ai dis, je ne prendrais pas de compagnon._

Le serpent se rapprocha de lui et goûta l'air. Salazard aurait juré qu'il avait une moue boudeuse, avant qu'elle ne devienne triomphante.

_ _Tu n'as pas dis que le Hatchling ne te plaisait pas ! Juste qu'il était jeune et un élève ! Donc quand il sera grand, tu pourras le prendre pour compagnon._

Parfois, il haïssait la logique de Silas. Et d'autre fois, il haïssait encore plus l'impossibilité de mentir en fourchelang. La langue des serpents était une langue magique et on ne mentait pas devant la magie, donc on ne pouvait pas mentir dans l'une de ses langues.

_ _La ferme. Je ne vais pas le prendre pour compagnon. Laisses tomber le sujet._

Le serpent tira une dernière fois la langue avant de se blottir sous les couvertures contre lui.

_ _Je verrais bien demain si le Hatchling est digne de toi, Salazard._

 __ Qu'il soit digne ou non, je ne le prendrais pas comme compagnon._

 __ Si tu le dis..._

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à travailler sur ses boucliers d'occlumancie, il voulait avoir l'esprit organisé avant de dormir, ne serais-ce que pour éviter les rêves que les remarques de Silas pourraient provoquer.

.

-sSs-

.

Salazard retint un soupir exaspéré en voyant que Godric, Rowena et Helga lui emboîtaient le pas pendant que les autres s'occupaient des enfants, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Rowena avait un pendentif dans la main et il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de la barrière de chaleur portative qu'elle avait promis de créer dans la nuit. Il s'agissait d'un aigle d'argent accroché à une lanière de cuir, ou comment silencieusement encourager Harry à aller dans sa maison. Helga avait plusieurs vêtement de son fils, Zacharias, qu'ils appelaient Zac, dans les bras, donc elle avait aussi une raison de venir. Godric, lui, n'avait aucune raison de le suivre. Mais il savait que protester était futile et il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps ce matin. De toute façon, Harry allait les rencontrer pour le petit déjeuner, donc ça n'avait pas d'importance s'ils le voyaient plus tôt.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie et entrèrent en fil indienne. Mais dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, Silas fonça vers le lit dans lequel dormait Harry et monta dessus pour l'observer, sifflant de plaisir en entrant dans la barrière de chaleur. Salazard soupira avant de siffler :

_ _Silas, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ?_

 __ De ne pas le surprendre ! Mais il dort. Et il sent bon ! Il est fort et a une bonne odeur, il fera un bon compagnon._

Le garçon grogna et se tourna sur le côté sous les couvertures, détournant l'attention de Salazard de son serpent. Helga s'approcha du lit avec les autres et remarqua les vêtements par terre. Elle les envoya dans l'un des bacs de linges sales de la salle de lessive d'un mouvement de baguette avant de poser les nouveaux vêtements au pied du lit. Elle allait s'approcher de l'adolescent pour le réveiller quand Salazard posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Sa première réaction quand j'ai sorti ma baguette a été de se mettre à couvert, il pourrait mal réagir en étant réveillé par une inconnu.

_ Je pense surtout que c'est voir ton serpent qui le fera mal réagir, fit remarquer Godric.

_ Silas est inoffensif.

_ C'est un Black Krait et il essaye régulièrement de me mordre quand tu ne regardes pas, répliqua vertement le roux.

Salazard leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Silas qui était allongé innocemment à côté de Harry.

_ _Silas ? Est-ce que tu essayes réellement de mordre Godric ?_

 __ Il t'empêche d'avoir un compagnon et de me faire des petits hatchlings._

 __ Ce n'est pas une raison pour le mordre. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à le soigner parce que tu as réussi à le mordre._

 __ Mais je fais exprès de le rater, juste pour lui faire peur ! Ses cries sont amusants quand je l'ai par surprise._

Salazard eut un bref sourire amusé à ça, c'était vrai que c'était amusant de voir Godric crier de surprise ou de peur quand on le surprenait.

_ _Même si je partage ton amusement, ne le fais pas trop souvent, d'accord ?_

 __ D'accord. Le Hatchling ne dort plus depuis un moment._

Il se tourna rapidement vers Harry qui avait toujours l'air de dormir, mais il faisait confiance à Silas pour ça. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant le garçon.

_ Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Harry ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, les fixant tous en restant parfaitement immobile. Son expression était clairement méfiante et Salazard pouvait le comprendre. Il demanda néanmoins :

_ Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

_ Depuis que vous êtes entrés. Qui sont les trois autres ?

Salazard se tourna vers ses amis qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment qu'il fasse les présentations. Il reporta son regard sur Harry et répondit :

_ La brune est Rowena Serdaigle, elle a réussi à te faire une amulette avec ton cercle runique de régulation de température pour que tu l'ai actif autour de toi en permanence.

Il hocha la tête et sourit à Rowena qui sortit le pendentif et le lui tendit. Il s'en saisit en disant :

_ Merci, ça m'évitera bien des ennuis.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. C'est un cercle très intéressant, est-ce que tu en as d'autres comme ça ?

_ La plupart de ceux dans mon journal sont des créations de ma mère ou des jumeaux, je ne les partagerais pas facilement.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement que ce genre de recherches personnelles ne se partageaient pas à la légère. Elle allait juste devoir le convaincre de la laisser y jeter un œil.

Salazard poursuivit les introductions en pointant Helga et les vêtements au pied du lit :

_ Voici Helga Poufsouffle, les vêtements sont ceux de son fils, Zac, et devraient être à ta taille.

Il hocha la tête en se redressant dans le lit, la couverture tombant sur ses hanches. Il enfila le collier, puis tira les vêtements à lui et les regarda.

_ Quel âge a votre fils, madame Poufsouffle ?

_ Tu peux m'appeler Helga, comme tous le monde. Et Zac a onze ans.

Harry grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains et grommela :

_ Génial, en plus d'être rajeuni à quatorze ans, j'ai de nouveau la taille d'un gosse...

Puis, il se tourna vers les autres et sourit à Helga :

_ Merci pour les vêtement m'dame Helga. Si cela ne pose pas de problème, je préférerais pouvoir me fabriquer mes propres vêtements, de cette manière ils seront dans un style qui me convient et je pourrais les enchanter à ma convenance.

Elle inclina la tête avec un sourire à son intention et répondit :

_ Je suis sûre que ça peut être arrangé. Et si tu t'habillais pour qu'on puisse aller manger avec les autres ?

Il hocha la tête avant de sélectionner une tunique verte et un pantalon noir. Il leur tourna le dos, s'asseyant au bord du lit sans avoir l'air de se soucier du fait qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. Ils pouvaient voir les deux créatures se battre dans son dos, le phénix et le serpent restant figés dans un combat sans issu. Le tatouage était magnifique, même s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étais l'espèce du serpent. Harry s'habilla rapidement et contourna le lit pour se placer devant eux. Il fixa Godric et pencha la tête sur le côté avec curiosité. Le roux ne se retint plus et le salua joyeusement :

_ Bonjour Harry ! Je suis Godric Gryffondor, le quatrième fondateur de l'école.

Harry inclina la tête dans sa direction et répondit poliment :

_ Enchanté, m'sieur.

_ Appels-moi juste Godric.

_ J'y penserais, m'sieur Godric.

Puis, il pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté et les regarda tous avant de se tourner vers la sortie, puis de nouveau vers eux. Salazard hocha la tête et se mit en route, les autres suivant. Il pouvait entendre derrière lui Helga qui interrogeait Harry sur ses habitudes alimentaires pour déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire ou non et ce qu'il aimait manger. Godric joignit la conversation en lui demandant s'il avait une formation en magie de combat et en combat non-magique. Salazard vit du coin de l'oeil Harry se tendre à cette question, mais il répondit quand même prudemment :

_ J'ai un début de formation en combat magique et très peu en non-magique, je sais juste esquiver ou encaisser les coups et que le bout pointu d'une épée va dans l'autre personne.

Godric hocha la tête, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la réaction de Harry face au sujet de discussion. Heureusement, avant que l'idiot ne puisse en demander plus, Rowena, qui avait remarqué, lui posa des questions sur ses connaissances en métamorphose, rune et arithmancie.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la grande salle ou le reste des habitants du château les attendaient en discutant de tout et de rien. Salazard s'occupa d'introduire Harry à tous ceux présents.

Duana, la femme de Godric, et leur fils de dix ans, Leodagan, qu'ils appelaient Léon. Conrad le mari de Helga et leurs deux enfants, Zacharias et Altea qui avait quinze ans et avait donc l'âge mentale le plus proche de Harry, s'il disait vrai pour son âge. Alexander, le mari de Rowena et leur fille de onze ans, Helena. Après avoir présenté la famille des fondateurs, il désigna la femme et l'enfant qui étaient arrivés dans une gerbe de flammes deux semaines plus tôt. Personne ne savait comment ils étaient arrivés ici, tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que le garçon avait une magie particulièrement puissante, était affreusement maladroit et qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train d'être brûlés sur un bûcher quand des flammes vertes les avaient emmenés au château.

Harry avait été un peu surpris, mais rassuré, de voir les deux inconnus qu'il avait sauvé à son arrivée. Il était content de voir qu'ils allaient bien et avaient été acceptés à l'école. Mais il dû se faire violence pour ne pas réagir ouvertement quand Salazard les présenta.

_ Et voici Hunith et son fils, Merlin.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

.

Remarques :

.

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Je sais que Merlin date de l'époque arthurienne, mais je sais aussi que dans HP, il est à Serpentard, donc pour le coup Arthur arrivera après Poudlard dans ma fic.

Vous semblez tous bloqué sur Merlin, Contente de voir que la bombe de fin de chapitre vous a plu.

Chiyukisa : non, les flammes de Harry ne sont pas les même que Reborn.

Lune Pourpre : Hatchlings est basiquement la mot anglais pour « nouveau né » ou « petit qui vient de sortir de l'œuf. » En gros, Silas veut que Salazard lui donne des petits enfants avec Harry.

Bonne chance pour trouver ce qu'est Harry.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Loki

.

Merlin. Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner un instant, le temps qu'il encaisse le fait que le gosse de neuf ans qu'il avait sauvé était MERLIN. Il cligna rapidement des yeux avant de placer un sourire sur son visage et de saluer poliment le garçon et sa mère. Si ça se trouvait, il avait juste le même prénoms que Merlin. C'était parfaitement possible. Yeah, rien ne prouvait qu'il était le putain de Merlin de la légende Arthurienne. Même s'il savait que la légende disait que Merlin était allé à Serpentard. Ou qu'il était incroyablement puissant, comme l'était l'enfant devant lui. Ou qu'il pouvait parler aux dragons et les contrôler.

Il avait besoin d'un verre. Et d'un peu de chanvre. Sérieusement. Il se retrouvait dans le passé, à l'âge de quatorze ans, avec juste le contenue de sa bourse, dans un lieu douloureusement familier mais tellement différent à la fois, avec les Fondateurs et Merlin. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de chanvre. Ou d'aller voler. Ou même de juste aller s'asseoir sur l'un des toits de l'école pour contempler sa vie et sa foutue Chance Aléatoire.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de chanvre à portée de main, il doutait qu'ils accepteraient de lui donner une bouteille de Rhum (il ne savait même pas s'ils avaient du rhum à cette époque), il n'avait pas de balais pour aller voler et ne savait pas s'ils étaient déjà créés et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer de forme juste maintenant s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils la découvrent, donc il ne pouvait même pas aller voler sur ses propres ailes. Et comme c'était l'heure du repas, il pouvait difficilement escalader les murs du château pour aller s'isoler dans son coin habituelle.

Donc, il n'avait d'autre choix que de manger avec le groupe, discuter avec eux et apprendre à les connaître tout en évitant de dévoiler des secrets. Comme son voyage dans le temps. Ou son hybridation accidentelle. Ou le fait qu'il était fourchelang.

Silas, le serpent de Salazard, disait des choses très intéressantes. Et il adorait voir l'autre sorcier essayer de garder un visage impassible tout en essayant de convaincre Silas qu'il ne voulait pas prendre Harry pour compagnon, qu'il ne fallait pas mordre Godric, même s'il était ennuyeux, et que deux mâles ne pouvaient pas avoir de Hatchling ensemble, tout en ayant son odeur qui montrait clairement à quel point son serpent l'embarrassait, l'ennuyait ou l'exaspérait. C'était tout simplement hilarant. Il avait vraiment du mal à ne pas réagir à leurs échanges, il était sûr que le sorcier serait absolument mortifié s'il apprenait qu'il était fourchelang. Sa tête risquait d'être hilarante quand il le découvrira. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait que les secrets finissaient toujours par être dévoilés, il ne pouvait que retarder l'inévitable. Mais il comptait bien profiter de la situation en attendant.

.

-sSs-

.

Salazard regarda Godric en train de raconter une histoire sur l'un de ses « exploits » d'avant la construction de Poudlard et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ami avec un idiot pareil déjà ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, assis à côté de lui, qui regardait l'autre homme avec un air indéchiffrable. Godric ne semblait pas se rendre compte du peu d'intérêt qu'il avait de la part de la personne à qui il racontait l'histoire pour commencer, de toute façon, le reste de la table écoutait avec toujours autant d'attention. Il toucha le bras de l'adolescent avec son coude et Harry tourna son regard vers lui. Il dit à voix basse :

_ Tu as l'air absolument passionné par son histoire.

_ Clairement, répondit-il d'un ton tout aussi sarcastique. Après tout, qui ne rêve pas d'affronter un simple hippogriffe armé seulement d'un couteau ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Salazard eut un bref sourire amusé devant ça. Mais il fut surpris par ce qu'il dit ensuite :

_ J'ai volé sur le dos d'un hippogriffe quand j'avais treize ans. Ils ne sont pas si difficiles à gérer quand on sait ce qu'on fait. S'il avait affronté un dragon et gagné, là ça serait impressionnant.

_ Tu es monté sur un hippogriffe ? Comment ?

Harry se tourna totalement vers lui avec un sourire, semblant apprécier de ne pas avoir à écouter le récit abracadabrantesque de Godric.

_ Là d'où je viens, les hippogriffes peuvent servir de monture sans problème. Ce sont des créatures très intelligentes, mais aussi très fières. Le truc est de les traiter avec respect. Il faut d'abord s'incliner bien bas tout en maintenant un contact visuel et attendre que l'hippogriffe s'incline en retour avant de s'approcher. Il ne faut jamais les insulter, un idiot l'a fait une fois devant moi et il s'est fait attaquer. Si l'homme chargé de nous apprendre à les apprivoiser n'était pas intervenu, il aurait perdu son bras. Il a juste eu une large entaille dans l'avant-bras qui a été soignée rapidement, mais il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre pendant des semaines après coup en disant qu'il souffrait le martyre.

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et une grimace méprisante.

_ Pathétique furet. Tout ce cirque pour une égratignure facilement soignée...

Salazard hocha la tête pensivement. Il savait qu'une entaille pouvait faire mal, mais c'était assez facile à soigner avec un sort et une potion. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Et ce qu'il avait dit sur les hippogriffes était intéressant. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient être montés ou facilement domestiqués, mais si Harry disait vrai, alors c'était assez simple à faire. Il pourrait en parler avec Helga. Ou conseiller à Harry d'en parler avec elle.

_ Et tu connais d'autre créatures magiques comme ça ?

_ Quelques-une. On avait une classe spéciales pour ceux qui voulaient apprendre à s'en occuper ou à s'en approcher pour pouvoir récupérer des ingrédients pour potions ou juste les domestiquer pour usage privé.

_ Quoi par exemple ?

_ Hum... Tu connais les Botruc ?

Il grimaça à ça, oui, il les connaissait intimement. Il en avait rencontré plus d'un lors de l'un de ses voyages pour récupérer des ingrédients pour ses potions. Harry sourit, amusé devant sa grimace.

_ Je vois que oui. Et bien, si tu veux éviter de te faire attaquer, il suffit de leur donner des cloportes, ça les occupera suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir récupérer ce dont tu as besoin.

_ Juste comme ça ?

_ L'appelle de l'estomac est souvent trop fort pour qu'on puisse y résister, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Salazard regarda le plat remplit de viande et de fruits sucrés devant Harry et ne put qu'acquiescer. Il remarqua vaguement que le reste de la table était engagé dans diverses discussions mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à en apprendre plus sur son nouvel élèves.

_ D'autres créatures ? Les graphorns par exemple ?

_ On ne les a pas étudié, mais je sais ce que c'est. Deux cornes acérées qui rentrent dans la composition de nombreuses potions et une peau encore plus résistante que celle des dragons qui peut arrêter la plupart des sortilèges... Pas quelque chose qu'on peut affronter à la légère et encore moins domestiquer. Déjà croisé un ?

_ Dans les montagnes autour de Poudlard. J'ai failli me faire empaler une ou deux fois en essayant de récupérer des morceaux de cornes.

_ Faut réussir à les piéger de façon non magique. Peut-être creuser une fausse, en énerver un et courir jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dedans ? Puis léviter un rocher sur sa tête pour l'assommer ?

_ Hum... L'idée a du mérite. Ou peut-être juste léviter un rocher au-dessus de la tête d'un graphorn tout en restant cacher pour l'avoir par surprise, ça enlève le risque de se faire empaler en servant d'appât.

_ Oui, mais si on ratte, il y a plus de chance de se faire empaler s'il trouve où on est caché.

_ Les deux méthodes on un risque non négligeable. Mais ça peut toujours se tester.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la fin du repas, Salazard ignorant soigneusement les commentaires de Silas. Ce serpent était une menace...

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminé, Salazard se leva et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

_ Viens, maintenant que tu n'es plus dans l'infirmerie, je vais te montrer les quartiers de mes élèves.

_ Hey ! Attend, Salazard, fit Godric. Qui a dit qu'il allait être dans ta maison ?

_ Je l'ai trouvé, donc il va dans ma maison.

Les trois autres fondateurs s'étaient levés eux aussi pour protester sa décision. Sérieusement, il avait trouvé Harry et l'adolescent était intéressant et pouvait tenir une conversation descente. Il n'allait pas le laisser aux autres. Silas leva la tête de son épaule et demanda :

_ _Qu'est-ce que les deux pattes veulent encore ?_

 __ Contester mon placement de Harry dans ma maison. Il est hors de question qu'il aille autre part, je l'ai trouvé, je le garde. C'est rare de tomber sur un élève qui a une bonne conversation et n'est pas idiot alors je ne vais certainement pas le laisser aux autres._

 __ Le Hatchling est ton compagnon, évidemment qu'il va dormir dans ton nid._

 __ Il n'est pas mon compagnon mais mon élèves !_

_ _Compagnon, futur compagnon, même chose_ , fit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Il soupira avant d'ignorer son serpent, ne remarquant pas l'éclat d'amusement dans le regard de l'adolescent. Il se tourna vers les trois autres alors que Rowena disait :

_ Il a de bonnes connaissances dans mes matières et est intéressé par les runes, je suis sûre qu'il sera mieux dans ma maison.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il sera mieux dans la mienne, fit Godric. Ça se voit qu'il est doué en magie de combat.

_ Tout comme ça se voit qu'il n'aime pas en parler, fit calmement Helga. Altea a le même âge que Harry, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge avec qui parler.

_ J'ai vingt-deux ans, Helga, s'il veut quelqu'un proche de son âge, je ne suis pas si loin que ça. Et j'ai déjà décidé de l'avoir dans ma maison. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit avec le guérisseur de notre groupe, au cas où il ait une rechute.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent se disputer sur le sujet, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant toute leur attention.

_ Excusez-moi, mais de quoi est-ce que vous parler ?

_ On a décidé de se répartir les élèves entre nous quatre, expliqua Salazard. On offre chacun une maison à nos élèves respectifs et on a nos propres critères de sélections. Personnellement, je prends ceux qui savent se servir de leur tête, les rusés qui n'hésitent pas à faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour atteindre leur but et accomplir leurs ambitions.

_ La mienne tient pour les courageux et les hardies pleins de force et de détermination ! Et contrairement, à Salazard, on a au moins de l'honneur.

_ Se battre avec honneur n'a jamais sauvé personne, au contraire, répliqua Salazard vertement. Faire ce qui est nécessaire pour survivre est plus important qu'être honorable ou brave, stupide lion.

_ On se calme tous les deux, fit Rowena. Honnêtement, vous êtes de vais enfants parfois. Harry, ma maison est pour les sages et érudits qui recherchent la connaissance avant tout. J'encourage la curiosité et la créativité parce que ce sont les idées originales qui permettent de faire avancer les découvertes en magie. Tu m'a l'air d'être un garçon intelligent et tes connaissances sont plutôt avancées pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Je suis sûre que tu te plairas avec moi.

_ Oh arrête Rowena, Harry n'est pas un érudit, c'est facile à voir, fit Helga. Ma famille promeut la loyauté et le fair-play, la sincérité et la modestie, la persévérance et le travail acharné. Tu aurais ta place chez moi, tu sais. Je peux voir que tu n'aimes pas trop l'attention et que tu apprécieras le calme de mes quartiers.

Salazard leva les yeux au ciel. Des trois, Helga était peut-être celle qui avait le plus de chance de le voler. Mais il savait que Harry était un de ses serpents au fond de lui, alors il ne risquait rien. Il savait qui il choisira. Harry eut un sourire en coin avant de dire :

_ Désolé, mais je vais choisir Salazard. Faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour survivre, c'est quelque chose que je connais bien. Je ne cherche pas la connaissance pour la connaissance mais pour pouvoir me sortir des nombreux ennuis que je m'attire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné ou d'être entouré de gens loyaux qui oublient la valeur des secrets et de la vie privée. Et j'ai appris à la dure que l'honneur et la bravoure ne veulent rien dire face à une situation où c'est tuer ou être tué. J'espère que vous pouvez acceptez ça.

Salazard eut un sourire triomphant face à sa victoire et posa une main sur l'épaule de son nouvel élève en disant :

_ Je peux parfaitement l'accepter.

Harry eut un sourire amusé en répondant narquoisement :

_ J'en suis sûr.

Helga hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire compréhensif avant de récupérer ses deux enfants pour leur cours du matin. Rowena hocha la tête avec une petite moue boudeuse avant de faire de même et Godric leva les mains en signe de défaite et dit :

_ Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais si tu en as assez de Salazard, ma porte est ouverte.

Harry hocha la tête avec un air neutre et Godric partit s'occuper de son fils avec sa femme. Salazard resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Harry et le conduisit à l'extérieur de la salle et vers les escaliers menant aux cachots.

_ Ma salle commune et ma classe sont dans les cachots. Non seulement parce que la température est idéal pour la conservation d'ingrédients, mais aussi parce que l'on se trouve sous le lac et l'eau est mon éléments principal quand je fais de la magie élémentaire.

_ La magie élémentaire ?

_ C'est une magie primale permettant de maîtriser un éléments particulier. Il y a un test pour déterminer ce qui te convient le mieux, l'eau, la terre, l'air, le feu, la lumière ou l'obscurité. Je suis un eau primaire et obscurité secondaire.

_ Je vois. Si je devais hasarder une hypothèse, je dirais le feu, l'air et la lumière pour moi.

_ Vraiment ? Je peux faire le test plus tard si tu désir.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Salazard sourit avant de lui montrer le mur qui menait dans la salle commune. Ils entrèrent et l'adulte laissa le plus jeune observer la salle. Elle était grande et éclairée par des lanternes vertes et la lumière provenant de l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le lac et couvrant tout le mur à gauche de l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas encore de fournitures, mis à part un canapé devant la grande cheminée sur la droite, où Salazard s'asseyait souvent le soir pour lire ou tricoter quelque chose. En face d'eux, il y avait trois couloirs. Il les pointa et dit :

_ De droite à gauche, le premier couloir mène à ma chambre, la première à gauche, et celle de Hunith, la mère de Merlin, qui est dans ma maison, juste en face de la mienne. Le couloir du milieu mènera aux dortoirs des garçons, il n'y a que deux chambres de prêtes pour le moment, la tienne, à droite, et celle de Merlin, à gauche. Et le dernier couloir servira comme dortoir des filles. On a été plus occupé à finir la construction du château qu'à faire des meubles pour les lieux de vie en dehors du nécessaire. Mais j'ai quand même pris le temps de faire un lit et un coffre pour ta chambre ainsi que de rendre ta salle de bain fonctionnelle. L'un des avantages d'être sous le lac est de pouvoir y récupérer directement l'eau dont on a besoin pour se laver, de simples enchantements suffisent pour la filtrer et la chauffer à la température voulue.

_ Merci, ça sera plus que suffisant pour le moment. J'avoue que pouvoir me laver est un gros bonus, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas eu un vrai bain.

Salazard hocha la tête, ça se sentait un peu. Il laissa Harry se rendre dans sa chambre pour se nettoyer et s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé, sortant un livre d'une de ses poches pour passer le temps. Il ne lut pas longtemps, cependant, car ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de retourner à ce qu'avait dit Harry plus tôt. Quelle genre de vie avait-il eut pour qu'il ait ce genre de résonnement ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment passé plus de temps à essayer de survivre qu'à réellement vivre ? Il caressa distraitement Silas en se questionnant sur le passé de son nouvel élève. Il était vraiment curieux, mais il connaissait aussi la valeur des secrets et de la vie privée. Il avait lui-même son propre secret qu'il espérait emporter dans la tombe et que seul Silas connaissait. Il n'aimerait vraiment pas que d'autre, surtout Godric, le découvre. Alors il ne pouvait qu'essayer de gagner la confiance de Harry pour en apprendre plus sur lui sans lui mettre la pression.

Soudain, Silas se redressa et tira la langue pour goutter l'air en direction des dortoirs. Salazard se retourna et vit Harry émerger du couloir, les cheveux encore un peu humides, mais nettement plus propre et présentable qu'avant. Silas goutta encore une fois l'air et dit d'un ton excité :

_ _Son odeur est encore meilleure quand la crasse ne la cache pas ! Il est vraiment compatible avec toi, Sal. Tu dois définitivement le prendre pour compagnon !_

 __ Silas_ , soupira-t-il. _Je te le redis, je ne le prendrais pas pour compagnon, qu'importe ce que te dit son odeur. Alors arrêtes de me le suggérer._

 __ Mais Sal !_

 __ Cesses tes jérémiades, fichu serpent._

Il se leva et inclina la tête vers la sortie.

_ Prêt à y retourner ?

_ Autant que je le peux. Ça te dérangerait de me montrer un peu le château ?

_ J'en serais ravis. Suis-moi.

Il se mit en route, déterminé à ignorer son serpent et à montrer les endroits importants à Harry.

.

-sSs-

.

Une semaine après l'arrivée de Harry, qui s'habituait au rythme de vie au château, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver Ollivander. Le fabriquant de baguette était arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Mais ça ne leur posait aucun problème. Surtout que Harry refusait catégoriquement d'aller explorer avec les plus jeunes lors de leurs après-midi libres tant qu'il n'aura pas de baguette. D'après lui, il avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis et il préférait ne pas prendre de risques avec les plus jeunes. Donc, le matin, il lisait les livres que Salazard lui fournissait et l'après-midi, il se fabriquait ses vêtements devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Salazard le rejoignant quelque fois avec un livre ou un tricot. Et le sorcier s'était beaucoup amusé de l'incrédulité du plus jeune la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en train de se faire une écharpe. Il savait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un qui ferait du tricot, mais sa mère lui avait appris et il appréciait toujours d'avoir des vêtements de laine en hiver. De plus, Harry n'avait pas hésité à lui demander des gants, des chaussettes et quelques bonnets et écharpes, une fois le choc passé. Apparemment, il pouvait coudre n'importe quoi mais était une catastrophe avec des aiguilles à tricoter. Qui l'aurait crut ?

Toujours est-il que l'arrivée impromptue d'Ollivander tombait à point nommé parce que Salazard pouvait voir que Harry devenait vraiment frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie en dehors des quelques sorts sans baguettes qu'il connaissait. Lorsque le fabriquant de baguette eut installé son atelier dans la grande salle, il se tourna vers Harry qui attendait impatiemment.

_ Alors, Salazard me dit que tu as besoin d'une baguette, jeune homme.

_ Oui, la mienne s'est cassée.

_ Est-ce qu'il te reste les morceaux ?

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la bourse à son cou un objet enveloppé dans un tissus. Salazard s'assit à la table non loin d'eux alors que les autres faisant semblant de travailler à l'écart mais observer de façon plus ou moins discrète ce qu'il se passait. Harry posa le paquet avec précaution sur la table et défit la corde qui fermait le tissus, dévoilant les morceaux carbonisés de sa baguette. Le bois était roussit par le feu et la plume de phœnix était terne et sans vie, le tout étant brisé en trois. Quoi qui l'ait détruite, ça avait été violent. Ollivander s'en saisit avec douceur et observa le bois et la plume.

_ Hum... Houx et plume de phœnix, une combinaison intéressante. La plume a été totalement vidée de toute sa magie, ce qui arrive rarement. La seule fois où j'ai vu une plume de phœnix dans cette état était il y a deux ans quand j'ai dû remplacer le noyau de la baguette de Salazard. Il avait épuisé la plume originale en plaçant les protections autour de ce château.

_ C'est possible d'épuiser un noyau comme ça ?

_ Oh oui ! Mais seuls les sorciers les plus puissants ont besoin de remplacer le noyau de leur baguette. La plume de Salazard était déjà en fin de vie avant de s'épuiser sur les barrière autour de Poudlard. J'aurais dû la changer à un moment ou un autre de toute façon. La plume de ta baguette était aussi déjà quasiment épuisée quand elle a été détruite. Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de plumes de phœnix et c'est le noyau le plus puissant que j'utilise dans mes baguettes. Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura une de compatible avec toi.

Salazard vit Harry hésiter avant de porter les mains à sa bourse. Il se demandait s'il avait des plumes. Lui-même avait dû se rabattre sur un crin de licorne, et encore, d'après Ollivander, ça ne lui tiendra qu'une dizaine d'année s'il faisait de la magie intensive avec, vingt ans s'il l'utilisait rarement. Le garçon dit :

_ J'ai une plume provenant du même phœnix qui a donné celle dans ma baguette, vous pensez que ça suffira ?

_ Au vue de l'état de cette plume, je dirais que celle-là durera dix ans, grand maximum, ce qui n'est pas étonnant avec la puissance magique que tu as. Ce serait mieux de choisir un autre noyau plus facilement remplaçable et moins rare.

Harry grimaça à l'idée de devoir changer de noyau régulièrement et Salazard ne pouvait que compatir. Une baguette était sensée tenir toute la vie, mais pour les personnes avec une magie anormalement puissante comme eux-deux, ou Merlin, ce n'était pas rare qu'ils en aient besoin de plusieurs dans leurs vie. Et Merlin allait probablement se retrouver avec une baguette à noyau temporaire lui aussi quand il commencera son éducation pratique, pas cette année là, mais la suivante.

_ Et si...

Harry hésitait visiblement, mais il finit par sortir de sa bourse un boîtier en bois polis qu'il déposa sur la table. Il l'ouvrit lentement et Salazard pouvait voir à l'intérieur une plume de phœnix rouge et trois plumes semblables mais d'un vert poison magnifique. Harry prit l'une de ces plumes vertes avec délicatesse et la tendit à Ollivander qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

_ Est-ce que cette plume pourra tenir plus longtemps ?

Ollivander la saisit et l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre avec révérence :

_ Je n'ai jamais vu un noyau aussi puissant... Le phœnix qui t'as donné ces plumes devait être exceptionnel, que ce soit par sa puissance ou sa rareté.

Harry eut un sourire maladroit et se frotta légèrement l'arrière de la tête en répondant :

_ Loki a ses moments.

Salazard leva un sourcil au nom et demanda :

_ Loki ? Comme le dieu viking ?

_ Celui-là même, acquiesça Harry.

_ Est-ce que tu es scandinave ?

Harry cligna les yeux de surprise à la question et secoua la tête.

_ Non. Je m'intéresse juste à la mythologie derrière les divers panthéons religieux et je trouvais que Loki correspondait bien à ce phœnix en particulier. Le dieu du chaos et des subterfuges est l'un des dieux existants les plus intéressants, c'est tout.

_ Donc, tu révères un dieu viking, fit Godric d'un ton accusateur.

_ Non. Je ne crois en aucun dieu. Je préfère régler moi-même mes problèmes plutôt que de perdre mon temps à prier un supposé être supérieur. Et puis je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est important qui je prie ou non.

_ Je pense que ça a plus à voir avec les viking que tes croyances, fit Salazard. On ne s'entend pas très bien avec eux...

_ Difficile de s'entendre avec des barbares qui essayent de nous envahir quasiment tous les ans, grommela Godric.

Les autres étaient en accord avec lui et Salazard lui-même ne portait pas les Scandinaves dans son cœur. Son village d'origine avait été détruit par des vikings après tout et sa mère tuée par eux. Harry sembla enfin comprendre le problème parce qu'il hocha la tête et dit :

_ Désolé si le nom vous dérange. J'essayerais d'éviter de l'évoquer à partir de maintenant. Pour en revenir à ma baguette, m'sieur Ollivander, vous pensez que la plume tiendra combien de temps ?

_ Hum... Comparée à ta puissance, je dirais que celle-là aura une durée de vie de quarante ans. Et si tu veux bien m'en donner une deuxième pour Salazard, elle pourrait lui faire facilement une cinquantaine d'années, s'il est compatible.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder l'intérieur de la boîte. Il hésita avant de hocher la tête et d'en sortir une deuxième plume. Il la tendit à Ollivander qui le remercia avec un sourire. Il tendit ensuite la plume à Salazard pour voir s'il était compatible. Le sorcier la saisit avec précaution et essaya d'y canaliser sa magie. La plume brilla un peu plus et il sentit une meilleur connexion qu'avec la plume qu'il y avait à l'origine dans sa baguette. Ollivander était visiblement ravie de ce développement et lui prit sa baguette avec enthousiasme pour la modifier.

Il présenta ensuite plusieurs bois à Harry pour qu'il teste son affinité avec eux et il finit par sélectionner un bois que Salazard reconnu facilement. De l'amourette, ou snakewood, le même bois dont été faite sa propre baguette. Ollivander prit le bois et la plume et fit signe à Harry d'aller s'occuper pendant qu'il fabriquait la baguette. En faire une à partir de rien était plus long que d'en modifier une.

Harry rangea sa boite et les restes de sa baguette précédente dans sa bourse et partit s'asseoir avec les autres, Salazard s'asseyant à côté de lui. Le sorcier lui demanda aussitôt :

_ Est-ce que tu rencontre souvent des phœnix ?

_ Pas vraiment. Le doyen de la communauté était souvent accompagné de Fumseck, qui a donné la plume pour ma première baguette. Et le phœnix vert me rend visite de temps en temps, quand ça lui chante. Il est assez capricieux et n'aime pas vraiment être autour d'êtres humains.

_ Les plumes sont du même joli vert que celui des flammes qui nous ont sauvés, maman et moi, intervint Merlin.

_ Vraiment ? Peut-être que Lo... Le phœnix vert vous a aidé dans ce cas, commenta Harry.

_ Mais j'ai vu aucun oiseau, fit le garçon. Je l'aurais vu s'il avait aidé, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit nonchalamment :

_ Comme je l'ai dis, il est capricieux et se montre rarement.

_ Mais si tu connais un phœnix et qu'il t'aime bien, fit Héléna, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas de te ramener chez toi ?

Harry grimaça à ça et répondit d'un ton amère :

_ Même si il pouvait me ramener, je ne lui demanderais pas de le faire. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y retourner.

Ils ne lui en demandèrent pas plus là-dessus. Salazard relança la discussion sur les phœnix, il était fasciné par ces créatures et rêvait d'en rencontrer un depuis qu'il avait découvert leur existence. Harry répondit à ses questions avec patience et un sourire amusé et indulgent. Salazard ne se souciait pas vraiment de ça, il voulait rencontrer ce phœnix. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un phœnix vert ! Ça devait vraiment être extrêmement rare.

Ollivander termina la baguette en deux heures, juste à temps pour dîner. Harry s'en saisit avec précaution et sentit aussitôt sa magie s'y connecter. Il sourit en sentant la connexion s'établir et il lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Son patronus sortit de la baguette sans problème et il regarda l'épervier d'Europe voler autour de lui avec un sourire radieux. Il avait enfin une nouvelle baguette ! Il n'était plus quasiment sans défense ! Il annula le sort avec un sourire joyeux et remercia Ollivander avec enthousiasme, le fabriquant de baguette lui disant que c'était son travail et de ne pas s'en faire pour si peu.

Salazard, tout comme les autres, se demandait quel était ce sort et à quoi il servait exactement. Et lorsqu'ils posèrent la question à Harry, il rougit brutalement avant de répondre. Ces détraqueurs dont il parlait avaient l'air d'être des créatures qu'ils ne voudraient absolument pas rencontrer, et l'histoire de Harry sur le moment où il avait enfin réussi à faire un patronus corporel allait probablement donner des cauchemars aux plus jeunes, voir aux plus vieux aussi. Si c'était le genre d'ennuis qu'il s'attirait régulièrement, alors Salazard ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir voulu explorer avec les plus jeune sans avoir de baguette qui fonctionne pour lui.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut !_

 _Désolée pour le retard, mais un chat noir a croisé ma route et j'ai dû faire un détour pour éviter la mauvaise chance !_

.

Remarques :

.

Merci pour tout vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir et je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît.

Mes chapitres ne sont pas bêta donc désolée s'il y a quelques fautes ici et là.

Sal n'est pas une créature magique.

Merci de me lire !

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : Discussions

.

La vie au château après l'obtention d'une baguette pour Harry devint un peu plus... Salazard ne savait comment le dire, alors il décida simplement de suivre l'exemple de son élèves et de qualifier sa vie de chaotique au mieux et juste bordélique et impossible au pire.

Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible de s'attirer autant d'ennui en seulement deux mois juste en explorant les parties du châteaux qui étaient sensées être sécurisées.

Comme la situation que les explorateurs (Merlin, Zac, Leon et Altea) venaient tous juste de rapporter. Salazard se pinça l'arrête du nez alors qu'il soignait une entaille dans le bras de Leon et dit d'un ton exaspéré :

_ Laissez-moi juste confirmer ce que vous venez de me dire. Vous avez décidé d'aller explorer le cinquième étage de l'aile Sud, qu'on vient tout juste de finir de rénover, et vous êtes tombés sur un nid de chauve-souris géantes, qui vous ont attaqués parce que Zac les a réveillées en éternuant. Et pendant que vous fuyiez en leur lançant tous les sorts que vous connaissez, Harry a trébuché dans les escaliers et s'est rattrapé de justesse sur le seuil juste en dessous, ce qui a attiré toute leur attention, vous laissant tous les quatre passer sans trop de blessures. Et il a réussi, personne, pas même lui, ne sait comment, à les faire fuir en lançant un simple lumos maxima, qui a attiré des pixies qui dormaient non loin, sur lesquels les chauves-souris se sont lancées pour manger, parce qu'apparemment, c'est leur friandise préférée.

_ C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, oncle Sal, répondit joyeusement Leon.

_ Par tous les dieux, comment est-ce que vous arrivez à vous retrouver dans ces situations en permanence ?

Les quatre enfants pointèrent Harry qui était en train d'écrire dans le journal qu'il avait commencé après leur première expédition et dirent en même temps :

_ On blâme Harry.

L'adolescent leva les yeux de son dessin de chauve-souris et répondit simplement :

_ Je vous avez prévenu pour ma chance aléatoire.

Puis, il retourna à ce qu'il faisait. Salazard soupira, finit de soigner le dernier des enfants et les laissa repartir pour dire à leurs parents ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et commenta :

_ Je croyais que tu étais capable de te défendre facilement contre ce genre de créatures. Tu n'es pas sensé avoir plus de formation que les autres ?

_ J'ai trois ans et demi au mieux de formation. Pendant mes quatre années dans la communauté, j'essayais plus de survivre que d'apprendre de la magie. Je connais quelques sorts utiles et j'ai des bases plus solides que les autres en métamorphose, sortilège et défense magique, mais je suis loin d'être un génie ou de tout connaître. Le peu de runes que je connais, je les ai apprises des jumeaux et en lisant le journal de ma mère quand j'avais le temps l'année dernière. J'ai peut-être beaucoup de magie, mais sans contrôle ou sans connaître les bon sorts, cette puissance ne me sert à rien.

Salazard soupira en s'asseyant sur un lit à côté du sien et en hochant la tête. Il pouvait voir son point. Il avait de gros avantages grâce à sa puissance magique et à son éducation précédente, mais il n'était pas invincible.

_ Est-ce que ce genre d'accident est vraiment aussi régulier pour toi ?

_ Malheureusement, oui. Mais je m'en sors toujours plus ou moins indemne, même si les trois quarts du temps c'est totalement par hasard sans que je sache comment j'ai fais. Et encore, ça peut être pire.

_ Comment ? Ta chance est déjà suffisamment horrible comme ça.

_ Elle est encore plus stupidement horrible à Samain et fin mai – début juin.

_ Du calendrier chrétien ?

_ Oui. C'est celui avec lequel je suis le plus familier.

_ Mais tu ne crois pas en leur Dieu ou que les humains sont fait de terre.

_ Non. Et actuellement, les humains sont composés d'environ soixante pour cent d'eau.

Il leva un sourcil à ça, sceptique. Ça semblait presque aussi absurde que ceux qui pensaient qu'ils étaient fait de terre. Honnêtement, ce que certains allaient inventer... Pas étonnant que les sorciers croyant ça soient moqueusement appelés sang-de-terre ou sang-de-bourbe.

_ Vraiment ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

_ Biologie de base... Je ne vais pas essayer d'expliquer ça parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver ce que je sais, donc autant ne pas me fatiguer avec ça. Ou la théorie de l'évolution.

Puis, il se mit à marmonner dans sa langue qui semblait à la fois légèrement familière et totalement étrangère. Salazard n'essaya pas de le forcer à développer ce qu'il savait sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affirmait quelque chose et leur disait juste après qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer ou ne voulait pas le faire parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à essayer de les convaincre d'un concept alors qu'il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

Comme le fait que la planète était ronde.

Ou qu'il y avait un continent loin à l'Ouest sur lequel vivaient des peuples au mœurs beaucoup plus tournées vers le spiritisme et le sacrifice humain que le leur.

Ou que se laver les mains avant de manger, après êtres allé aux toilettes et entre deux soins était un bon moyen d'éviter les maladies contagieuses ou intestinales. Tout comme bien cuir sa viande pour éviter des parasites. Même si dans ce cas là, Salazard était enclin à le croire, si ça fonctionnait pour sa communauté, pourquoi pas la leur.

Harry avait toujours des commentaires dans ce genre qu'il n'expliquait jamais, malgré les questions de Rowena et celles de Salazard quand les deux érudits voulaient en savoir plus.

Salazard ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait en savoir plus, même sans preuve, ou s'il préférait laisser Harry croire ce qu'il voulait et commenter de temps en temps sur ce qu'il savait et qu'ils ne savaient pas. L'adolescent était parfois juste difficile à comprendre et lui faisait questionner un peu trop souvent ce qu'il croit savoir sur n'importe quel sujet.

_ Dans tous les cas, est-ce que tu es prêt pour la fête du solstice ?

_ Oui, Rowena et Helga m'ont toutes les deux expliqué plus d'une fois ce qu'il fallait faire. Et je refuse toujours catégoriquement de chanter quoi que ce soit.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas être pire que Godric. Je jure que la dernière fois, le peu de verrerie qu'il y avait autour de nous s'est craquée quand ça a été son tour.

Il fut légèrement surpris de voir le jeune homme rougir brutalement et détourner le regard avant de marmonner :

_ Je ne chante pas, c'est tout.

_ Est-ce que ça a à voir avec quelque chose de culturel ?

Il rougit un peu plus avant de hocher légèrement la tête en se triturant les mains.

_ C'est généralement réservé pour la famille proche et notre partenaire ou futur partenaire. Je sais que vous avez tous l'habitude de chanter une chanson pour fêter les solstices, mais je ne peux vraiment pas le faire. C'est privé.

Il hocha la tête pensivement. C'était une autre culture et il pouvait comprendre que Harry ne veuille pas chanter devant eux si c'était aussi important. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient obligés de le faire pour le rituel du solstice, c'était juste une petite tradition entre eux.

_ _Mais Salazard, tu es son futur compagnon, donc tu devrais pouvoir l'écouter chanter sans problème, non ?_

 __ Silas... je ne vais pas me répéter encore un fois. Arrête avec ces histoires, d'accord ?_

 __ Tu finiras pas craquer et admettre qu'il est le parfait compagnon. Physiquement et mentalement._

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de se tourner vers la porte, ignorant totalement son serpent et ne remarquant pas du tout l'air intéressé et amusé de l'adolescent.

_ On ferait bien de descendre pour manger.

Harry le suivit aussitôt, après avoir rangé son journal dans sa bourse. Ils descendirent et arrivèrent juste à temps dans la grande salle pour entendre Zac raconter la fin de l'histoire du jour. Tous les regards se portèrent sur Harry qui haussa les épaules, il avait l'habitude. Helga commenta :

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous laisser continuer d'explorer le château sans adulte pour s'assurer que vous reviendrez en un seul morceau.

_ Vous inquiétez pas m'dame Helga, répliqua Harry, tant qu'on est pas à Samain ou fin mai – début juin, il devrait y avoir rien de mortel qu'il leur arrive.

_ Harry, on dit « Il ne devrait rien leur arriver de mortel », corrigea Salazard. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je te fasse des cours de grammaires ?

_ C'est pas ma faute si votre langue est différentes... grommela-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en vie qu'ils sont intacte, répliqua Hunith. Je ne veux pas que Merlin soit estropié parce que ta chance l'aura envoyé dans des situations dangereuses.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à ça et répliqua :

_ Il n'a été blessé qu'une fois et Salazard l'a parfaitement bien soigné après coup.

_ Il a failli perdre son œil !

_ En même temps, je lui avait dit que le lapin qu'il voulait attraper était dangereux.

_ Comment est-ce que je pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un lapin carnivore qui essayerait de m'arracher la gorge avec ses dents ?! Il était tout petit et blanc et inoffensif...

Salazard soupira encore une fois face aux nombreuses discussions concernant leurs escapades. Et le coup du lapin n'était même pas le plus étrange, même si Merlin était désormais traumatisé par eux. Il s'assit pour manger et ignora ce qu'il se disait autour de lui avec la force de l'habitude. Au moins, il gagnait de la pratique sur des blessures superficiels et étranges qu'on pouvait visiblement obtenir dans une école de magie.

Harry finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui avec une moue boudeuse. Visiblement, les adultes avaient décidé que l'un d'eux devrait aller avec les enfants lorsqu'ils exploraient, ne serais-ce que pour s'assurer qu'ils resteraient en un seul morceau. Salazard posa un plat remplit de viande et de fruits sucrés devant son élève avec un sourire en coin.

_ Ils ont un point, tu sais.

_ Je sais, soupira-t-il. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de ne pas être supervisé par des adultes et de devoir me débrouiller tout seul pour régler mes problèmes et ceux des autres.

_ Ton indépendance est une bonne chose, mais il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux adultes du château pour faire leur travail. On sait tous que tu peux te débrouiller et que tu as l'habitude d'avoir des accidents, mais les autres sont moins entraîné et courent le plus de risque dans ces aventures. Je suis sûr que tu peux supporter la supervision si c'est pour leur protection, pas vrai ?

Il soupira de nouveau avant de hausser les épaules.

_ Je suppose.

Il se mit à manger en silence après ça et Salazard le laissa tranquille. Il avait découvert très tôt que le jeune homme était très indépendant et réfractaire à toute forme d'autorité. Il détestait avoir l'impression d'être enchaîné ou d'avoir sa liberté d'agir remise en question. Être supervisé lors de leurs sorties devait le déranger plus sur le fait d'être surveillé, et donc un peu moins libre de ses actions, que d'être accompagné par un adulte.

Salazard n'oubliera jamais l'incident où Harry s'était retrouvé coincé dans une vieille salle avec des runes d'emprisonnement lorsqu'il y était entré en premier pour s'assurer que la voie était libre pour les autres. Le temps que les enfants trouvent Salazard et Rowena dans la tour Ouest, Harry avait déjà commencé à paniquer et avait une attitude presque férale et très agressive, au point où ils avaient dû envoyer les enfants dans la grande salle avant de le faire sortir. Pendant que Rowena travaillait sur les runes pour le libérer, Salazard avait été celui qui l'avait calmé peu à peu. Lorsque les runes avaient enfin été désactivées, Harry était sorti de la cellule en courant et ils ne l'avaient pas revu de la l'après-midi. Salazard avait dû le chercher dans tout le château pour s'assurer qu'il allait manger son dîné le soir venu et l'avait trouvé sur le toit de la tour Nord, en train de regarder le paysage et le ciel.

Après cet incident, il avait été évident que Harry était légèrement claustrophobe et haïssait être enfermé de quelque manière que ce soit et ils avaient fait tous attention à ne pas provoquer une autre crise de panique pour le jeune homme. Quelque chose leur disait que si un humain avait été la cause de son enfermement, il l'aurait traqué et massacré. Après tout, il avait passé un an à fuir pour sa vie et sa liberté, il valait donc mieux éviter de le faire se sentir enfermé ou menacé.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Helga et Altea discuter à voix basse avec Conrad qui intervenait de temps en temps. Salazard se doutait bien de ce qu'ils parlaient et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet. Il savait qu'Altea était plus qu'en âge de se marier, même si ses parents la laissaient choisir son futur époux et il savait aussi qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Harry grâce à leurs âges similaires. Il pouvait cependant avouer, ne serais-ce que dans son esprit, qu'il préférerait qu'ils restent juste amis. De plus, il était d'accord avec Helga, Altea devrait attendre d'avoir passé la première année d'école, où il y aura d'autres élèves de son âge avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre, plutôt que de se précipiter sur le premier venu. Finalement, Helga sembla prendre une décision et interpella Harry :

_ Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Il leva les yeux de son assiette et hocha la tête en s'essuyant la bouche.

_ Bien sûr, m'dame Helga.

Elle soupira à l'appellation mais ne lui demanda pas de juste l'appeler « Helga » comme elle lui avait déjà demandé quelque fois. Harry avait cette tendance d'appeler tous les adultes autour de lui avec « m'dame » ou « m'sieur » devant. Enfin, tous sauf Salazard qu'il appelait Salazard ou Sal. L'homme en question pensait qu'il faisait ça pour ennuyer les gens autour de lui tout en restant polis, un peu d'agression passive qui le mettait à distance de tous. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour que Harry soit aussi familier avec lui, mais il n'hésitait jamais à lancer un sourire narquois aux autres quand l'adolescent leur donnait l'honorifique ou s'adressait à lui par son nom.

_ Est-ce que tu comptes te marier un jour ?

Harry cligna des yeux avant de la fixer d'un air incrédule. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et secoua vivement la tête.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi diable est-ce que je voudrais m'enchaîner à qui que ce soit de cette manière ?

_ Parce que tu aimes une fille, fit Helga.

_ Ou pour avoir une descendance, ajouta Godric.

Harry pâlit en entendant Godric et eut un frisson d'horreur parfaitement visible.

_ Non. Définitivement non.

_ Pourquoi ça ? demanda curieusement Salazard.

Harry prit une inspiration pour se calmer et répondit à peu près calmement :

_ Première raison, j'ai l'habitude que les choses tournent mal autour de moi et j'ai pris l'habitude de toujours être prêt à partir immédiatement dés que ceux qui m'entourent essayeront de me tuer ou de m'enfermer. Ce qui voudrait dire abandonner toute possible épouse ou enfants à leur sort en disparaissant du jour au lendemain. Ça ne serait pas juste pour eux. Deuxième raison, je haïs avoir l'impression d'être enfermé et c'est ce qu'un contrat comme un mariage me ferait. Dans ma communauté, on me faisait pression pour que je me mette en couple avec une fille qui ressemblait beaucoup trop aux portraits montrant ma mère pour que je sois confortable avec une relation plus qu'amical ou fraternel avec elle et toute cette pression était suffocante. Je refuse de vivre comme ça. À moins que ce ne soit le grand amour ou une âme sœur, je ne m'imposerais jamais une relation durable avec qui que ce soit. Et la troisième raison, je ne compte pas avoir d'enfant un jour. Ça ne serait pas juste pour la fille en question parce que je sais que dans la plupart des cultures on met un accent particulier sur la nécessité d'une descendance.

Il y eut un silence après sa longue déclaration et Salazard remarqua l'air un peu déçu d'Altea mais elle ne semblait pas avoir le cœur brisé, donc ce n'était pas des sentiments sérieux, juste une idée qui lui tournait dans la tête. Godric avait une moue pincée mais ne commenta pas, Salazard savait que son collègue était traditionaliste et voyait les mariages stériles et les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe d'un très mauvais œil. Cependant, Salazard savait que Godric n'interviendrait pas avec Harry parce que le garçon prévenait dés le début qu'il ne comptait pas avoir d'enfants, donc il ne risquait pas de déshonorer une futur épouse. Par contre, si Harry faisait savoir qu'il préférait les garçons... Salazard frissonna, il avait vu Godric faire lapider un couple justement pour ce crime. Rowena ne semblait pas avoir d'opinion définie, mais elle avait toujours était une scolaire et ne s'était mariée que parce que ses parents le lui avaient demandé et elle s'entendait bien avec Alexander, son époux, qui était aussi passionné par la recherche magique, donc les préférences de Harry ne les concernaient pas plus que cela. Helga avait un peu l'air déçu et tenait la main de sa fille, mais ne commenta pas et Conrad hocha la tête, acceptant simplement la décision de Harry. Hunith semblait indifférente et ne comptait visiblement pas se mêler de ces histoires et Duana, la femme de Godric, avait l'air du même avis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une fille à marier donc ce n'était pas important pour elle.

Salazard resta pensif. Il appréciait le jeune homme, que ce soit son esprit ou son physique, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme des sentiments. Un intérêt passif et physique était une description plus appropriée de ses pensées envers Harry, quoi qu'en dise Silas. Et en parlant du serpent...

_ _On dirait que ce sera plus difficile d'en faire ton compagnon que prévu._

 __ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'intention de le faire, Silas. C'est toi qui passes ton temps à essayer de me convaincre de le faire, pour je ne sais quelle raison._

 __ Il a une bonne odeur ! Elle est forte et montre qu'il sera parfait pour toi._

 __ Il ne veut pas de petits, je croyais que c'était la raison principale pour laquelle tu essayais de me mettre en couple._

Le serpent resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre aussitôt :

_ _Il changera bien d'avis à un moment ou un autre. Son odeur est forte, il aura des serpenteaux forts._

 __ J'en doute. Laisse tomber, Silas, c'est une cause perdu d'avance._

 __ Non._

Puis, le serpent se laissa tomber sur ses genoux pour bouder. Salazard leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry pour éclaircir un point alors que les autres retournaient à leurs assiettes et discussions.

_ Tu dis que tu es prêt à partir et disparaître au moindre signe d'hostilité. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu quitteras Poudlard comme ça ?

_ Oui. Les choses finissent toujours par mal tourner pour moi. Lorsque l'un d'entre vous voudra immanquablement me tuer ou m'enfermer, je partirais sans hésiter.

_ Comment ? Poudlard est au milieu des montagnes.

Il haussa les épaules en mangeant un morceau de poulet.

_ J'appellerais juste Fumseck ou Loki. Je sais qu'ils répondront à mon appel si j'ai vraiment besoin d'eux.

Phoenix. Salazard avait oublié pendant un instant que Harry avait une affinité particulière avec ces créatures. Il hocha la tête et laissa tomber le sujet. Ça l'attristait un peu de savoir que Harry avait aussi peu confiance en eux, même après deux mois, mais ce n'était pas étonnant avec la vie qu'il avait eu jusque là. Il allait juste devoir lui montrer qu'il était en sécurité avec eux et qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Ou au moins avoir confiance en Salazard, parce que Harry était son élève et il comptait bien le garder.

_ Au fait, Sal, fit-il à voix basse. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour les gens comme Hunith ?

_ C'est à dire ?

Est-ce qu'il parlait des non-magiques ou des familles des élèves ? Hunith et Conrad étaient tous les deux des non-magiques et il savait que Harry n'avait rien contre eux, et il n'avait évoqué que la première, donc il devait sûrement parler des familles des élèves. Ce que confirma le jeune homme ne lui répondant :

_ Les autres élèves, si ça se trouve leur famille aura aussi besoin d'un sanctuaire si leur village se retourne contre eux. Est-ce que vous allez les loger comme Hunith et Merlin ou est-ce que vous avez prévu quelque chose d'autre ?

_ Maintenant que tu le dis... non, on n'a pas penser à ce genre de problème. Une chose est sûr, on ne pourra pas tous les loger au château. C'est une école, pas un refuge.

_ Faudrait trouver une solution dans ce cas.

_ J'en discuterais plus tard avec les autres.

Harry hocha la tête et termina son repas. Ils se dispersèrent tous peu après pour la soirée et Salazard s'installa sur le canapé devant le feu dans la salle commune pour lire un peu. Harry le rejoignit rapidement avec un livre sur la manipulation élémentaire que Salazard lui avait prêté. Le test avait dévoilé que le jeune homme était un feu primaire avec un air secondaire et une obscurité tertiaire. Salazard comptait lui montrer comment manipuler les Ombres à sa volonté et s'était mis d'accord avec Rowena pour qu'elle s'occupe du feu et Alexander de l'air. Mais ils ne commenceront ces cours là que lorsque Harry aura une meilleur maîtrise des autres matières. La manipulation élémentaire était une discipline compliquée et dangereuse qui pouvait vraiment mal tourner si on s'y prenait mal.

Le reste de la soiré passa dans le calme et Salazard partit se coucher en anticipant un peu les célébrations du lendemain. Après tout, le solstice était une fête importante. Même si Godric chantait horriblement mal. Il se demandait quand même comment serait la voix de Harry s'il se mettait à vraiment chanter. Il l'avait entendu fredonner à voix basse une ou deux fois quand il cousait et savait qu'il aurait une bonne voix s'il chantait vraiment. Mais si c'était culturel pour lui de ne pas le faire devant des étrangers, il allait respecter ça. Il pouvait attendre qu'ils se connaissent mieux pour ça.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	5. Chapter 5

_Heya !_

 _Donc... Nouveau chapitre ?_

 _Désolée pour l'absence, mais vraie vie et le fandom Naruto m'ont pas laissé écrire sur les autres fandom, désolée._

 ** _Programme : finir 1000 perles. Finir In-temporel. Puis finir JDR ou la Nécro, celui qui me tentera le plus sur le moment._ _Et bien sûr, Murphy._**

.

Remarques :

.

Pas de bêta, tout posté à chaud.

Pour Godric... Il n'est pas un mauvais gars. Juste, comme on me l'a expliqué, à l'époque, ils étaient très portés sur le fait de poursuivre la ligné et Godric, comme beaucoup, n'aime pas les relations non-fertiles qui ne permettent pas de poursuivre la lignée, comme c'est le cas pour des couples homosexuels. Oui, il est homophobe (plutôt que raciste comme certains l'ont dit), mais pour l'époque, c'était relativement normal. Je ne l'ai pas fait comme ça pour qu'il soit prit pour un enfoiré, il reste un sorcier chevaleresque qui tient aux siens, Sal comprit, mais qui reste intolérant dans ce qui ne convient pas à sa vision d'une relation familiale. Je sais pas si j'explique bien...

Bref, j'essaye de donner un contraste entre la culture de l'époque des fondateurs et celle de notre époque, pas sûre d'y arriver super bien par contre...

(et juste pour préciser, au cas où, j'en ai rien à cirer de qui aime qui, c'est vos vie, vous en faite ce que vous voulez.)

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Le chant du Phoenix

.

Harry était allongé sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, observant le ciel se couvrir de couleurs alors que le soleil se levait sur le jour du solstice. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait passé le voile. Deux mois qu'il était à Poudlard. Le temps était une chose étrange, les deux semaines qu'il avait passées dans la nature à essayer de survivre au milieu de l'hiver dans un temps inconnu lui semblaient beaucoup plus longues que les deux mois et une semaine qu'il avait passés au château à faire connaissance avec les habitants. Et le soir-même, ils allaient célébrer le Solstice et le début du printemps. Il n'avait jamais participé à une fête à l'ancienne et la leçon que Rowena et Helga lui avaient donnée sur la cérémonie était très intéressante. Il avouait qu'il avait un peu hâte de le faire. Même s'il était content de ne pas être obligé de chanter. Non seulement il ne connaissait aucune chanson de l'époque, mais en plus... Disons qu'il savait quels effets avait sa voix quand il chantait. Loki merci, il avait pu faire passer ça pour un truc culturel.

Il se demandait quand même combien de temps le calme durera. Il savait que l'Ordre voulait le récupérer pour qu'il se batte en première ligne contre Voldemort. Voldemort lui-même le voulait mort même si le tuer risquait d'être compliqué, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience en passant à travers le voile. Et le Ministère voulait l'enfermer au département des mystères pour voir de quoi il était fait et l'étudier, probablement aussi le jeter en première ligne avec l'Ordre, surtout maintenant que le retour de Voldemort était public. Il se doutait que l'un de ces groupes trouvera un moyen de le ramener, surtout s'ils apprenaient qu'il était encore en vie, juste dans le passé. Et puis... Et s'il vivait pour revenir à leur temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait dans ce cas là ?

Il soupira en se redressant, il avait encore du temps avant de devoir rejoindre les autres pour manger, il pouvait bien voler un peu. Il eu un sourire amusé avant de goûter l'air et d'étendre ses sens pour être sûr d'être seul, juste avant de courir vers le bord du toit et de sauter dans le vide. Il y eut une gerbe de flammes et un phœnix vert, comme sa magie, en sortit, poussant un cri joyeux avant de s'envoler vers les montagnes pour jouer un peu.

.

-sSs-

.

Salazard revenait de la forêt où il était allé cueillir des ingrédients une heure avant l'aube, quand il aperçu un éclat de lumière verte venant de la plus haute tour du château. Il leva les yeux à temps pour voir un phœnix vert s'envoler vers les montagnes. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ça et resta un instant figé avant de rentrer rapidement au château. Il n'avait entendu parlé que d'un seul phœnix vert et c'était celui avec qui Harry s'entendait bien. Il espérait que son élèves n'était pas parti et que Loki était juste venu lui rendre visite.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans leurs quartiers, il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Harry et en ouvrit doucement la porte. L'adolescent n'y était pas mais son lit était défait et certaines de ses affaires traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'était pas parti et referma la porte avant de se rendre dans sa propre chambre pour ranger sa récolte.

Silas releva la tête du lit où il somnolait à son entrée et il le vit sentir l'air avant de se diriger vers lui.

_ _Tu es inquiet, et soulagé ?_

 __ J'ai vu un phœnix vert près d'une des tours._

 __ Loki ? Il est venu chercher ton compagnon ?_

 __ Non, les affaires de Harry sont toujours dans sa chambre_ , répondit-il distraitement en rangeant ses ingrédients dans l'un de ses cabinets.

Il y eut un silence et Salazard n'en pensa rien jusqu'à ce que Silas ne dise d'un ton triomphant :

_ _T'as pas dis qu'il n'était pas ton compagnon !_

Salazard se figea en refermant un pot et se tourna lentement vers son serpent :

_ _Pardon ?_

 __ J'ai dis qu'il était ton compagnon et t'as pas protesté ! Tu le veux comme compagnon !_

 __ Quoi ? Non ! Je ne le veux... Je ne vais pas le prendre pour compagnon !_

 __ Ah ! Tu as essayé de dire que tu ne voulais pas et tu n'as pas pu, donc tu le veux !_

 __ Silas !_

Il grogna, totalement mortifié de s'être fait avoir par son serpent. D'accord, il avait un peu paniqué en voyant le phœnix et en pensant que Harry était parti, mais c'était juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un élève prometteur ! C'était tout vraiment ! Mais... On ne mentait pas en fourchelang. Il rougit et se détourna fermement de Silas, se concentrant totalement sur son rangement en ignorant le serpent triomphant. Par tout les dieux, heureusement qu'il était le seul fourchelang du château... Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait comprendre Silas. Surtout Harry. Il le prendrait probablement pour un pervers ou serait dégoutté par l'idée qu'il soit attiré par d'autres hommes. Il hocha la tête pensivement, c'était définitivement pour le mieux qu'il n'agisse pas sur son attirance.

Salazard termina rapidement de ranger ses récoltes avant d'attraper Silas et de partir pour la grande salle. Il voulait se faire une tasse de thé avant de s'enfermer dans son labo pour travailler sur ses potions.

_ _Oh faites, Silas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes autant Harry ? On a déjà croisé pleins de personnes avec des odeurs que tu trouvais intéressantes, mais tu n'as jamais autant insisté._

 __ Harry a l'odeur d'un prince. Il est définitivement digne de toi et vos petits seront puissants._

 __ Deux mâles ne peuvent pas avoir de petits ensemble._

 __ Fais une boisson qui pue pour et vos petits seront puissants._

 __ Non, je ne ferais pas de potion pour ça. Je doute de toute façon que l'un de nous veuille porter des petits..._

 __ Mais..._

 __ Shut. Je ne le prendrais pas pour compagnon et on n'aura pas de petits ensemble. Fin de la discussion._

Il se demandait un peu pourquoi Silas le qualifiait de « prince » mais ça devait être un truc de serpent, donc il n'y prêta pas grande attention. Il bu son thé et se rendit dans son labo pour travailler.

.

-sSs-

.

Les leçons du matin passèrent rapidement et les enfants furent lâchés pour l'après-midi, Godric étant celui désigné pour les suivre dans leurs explorations. Ils avaient décidé d'aller dans le parc, même s'ils ne comptaient pas s'enfoncer dans la forêt car elle était dangereuses. Harry était content que Godric se contente de les suivre sans essayer de les diriger. Ce jour-là, c'était au tout de Zac de décider du chemin et il les conduisit tout autour du lac pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à voir de l'autre côté. Harry savait déjà, bien entendu, mais c'était intéressant de voir les gamins jouer sur la berge. Il se demandait quand est-ce que le calamar géant avait élu domicile dans le lac et s'il y avait déjà des sirènes dans les profondeurs ou si elles allaient arriver bien plus tard. Il resserra son manteau autour de lui et son écharpe pour mieux se protéger du froid, même s'il avait son amulette, il préférait ne pas prendre trop de risque. Zac, Merlin, Léon et Altea cherchaient des objets intéressants à l'orée de la forêt et sur la berge pendant que Godric gardait un œil sur eux et leur racontait des anecdotes sur les créatures qu'on pouvait trouver dans les plans d'eau et les forêts magiques. Personne ne lui prêtait vraiment attention et ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, il était content de juste les observer, appuyé à un arbre.

Mais bien entendu, le calme ne pouvait pas continuer. Il soupira légèrement en entendant au loin les bruits distinctifs d'un combat. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autre,s mais aucun n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Il se glissa discrètement derrière l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé et enfila sa cape. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à régler la situation sans que personne d'autre ne soit impliqué. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit d'où le bruit venait et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il y avait des sifflements au milieu des bruits de lutte. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du combat, il se retint de se frapper le front en soupirant. Il fixa les deux créatures avec un air blasé :

_ Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est même pas Mai ou Juin...

Devant lui se battaient un serpent d'une dizaine de mètres et... un bébé dragon qui devait être un jeune vert gallois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait ici, mais il était clairement très loin de son habitat normal. Harry soupira avant de retirer sa cape et de s'assurer qu'aucun sorcier n'était dans le coin. Il s'avança ensuite et siffla :

_ _Suffit, tous les deux !_

Sa voix, insufflée de sa magie, fit se figer les deux créatures et le serpent se tourna vers lui. Harry eut un air encore plus blasé et lasse en voyant ce qu'était le serpent. Il céda à la tentation et fit un magnifique facepalm en grognant.

_ _Merveilleux, un basilic..._

_ _Qui es-tu, parleur ? Tu as l'odeur d'un prince._

 __ La question serait plutôt, qui t'as créé et comment tu t'es retrouvée ici !?_

 __ Maître Sylvestre m'a donnée naissance et m'a déposée ici. Il m'a dit de trouver le grand nid et de tuer le parleur qui s'y trouve. Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait d'un Prince._

 __ Je doute être le parleur dont il parlait. Il s'agit probablement de Sal et il est hors de question que tu le tue, il est sous ma protection._

Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'un parleur voulait la mort de Sal, il allait devoir enquêter un peu plus là-dessus. Il aimait bien le fondateur et refusait de le laisser mourir comme ça.

Il jeta un regard derrière le serpent au dragon qui avait la tête tournée vers eux, affalé sur le sol. Il n'avait pas l'air hostile pour le moment, probablement à cause de ses capacités en fourchelang, les dragons, comme les lézards en général, comprenaient vaguement la langue, ou du moins les intention derrière les paroles, considérant que le fourchelang était une langue magique cousine du draconique. Ses yeux étaient cependant étrangement pâles, mais il ne savait pas à quoi ils devraient ressembler normalement donc il n'y prêta pas trop d'attention, juste content qu'il soit calme. Ou alors il était trop blessé pour essayer de les attaquer.

_ _Je vois, Prince. Je ne tuerais donc pas le deux-pattes._

 __ Génial. Et je ne vais pas te laisser retourner auprès de ce Sylvestre. Donc, pour le moment, garde tes yeux occultés pour ne tuer personne et reste dans la forêt, le temps que je trouve quelque chose pour te loger. Oh ! Est-ce que tu as un nom ?_

 __ Non, Prince. J'ai été créée uniquement pour tuer le deux-pattes._

 __ Je vois... hum... Tu n'as pas de plume, donc tu es femelle, donc, pourquoi pas Thyrsiflora ? Flora pour faire court ?_

Le basilic sembla y réfléchir un instant et Harry se demanda si la nommer après une herbe aromatique était une bonne idée, mais se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître ce nom-là donc... Il allait juste prendre le jeu de mot foireux.

_ _Très bien, Prince. J'accepte ce nom._

 __ Bien. Deux règles, ne chasses pas les humains et ne laisse pas les autres parleurs savoir que je suis un parleur, je garde ça pour moi pour le moment. Ne le dis pas non plus aux serpents, surtout un qui s'appelle Silas, il ne sait pas tenir sa langue._

 __ Comme vous voudrez, Prince._

Est-ce qu'il allait finir par être celui qui créera la Chambre ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment tuer Flora... Mais il ne pouvait pas la cacher indéfiniment dans la forêt, donc il allait devoir lui trouver un endroit où vivre sans se faire attraper.

Il sentit soudainement des présences approcher et se tourna rapidement vers le basilic.

_ _Cache-toi, d'autres humains arrivent. Je te parlerais plus tard._

Elle hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'approcher du dragon. Il était définitivement juvénile, de la taille d'un petit poney. Il essaya de se rendre le plus inoffensif possible en levant les mains vers lui. Il était définitivement blessé et à moins de recevoir des larmes de phœnix, il risquait de ne pas survivre longtemps. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait put survivre au regard découvert d'un basilic, mais peut-être qu'il avait été suffisamment chanceux pour ne pas le regarder en face ? Ou les dragons avaient une paire de paupières spéciales pour protéger leurs yeux ?

_ Hey mon grand, murmura-t-il en humain. Je peux soigner tes blessures, mais il va falloir faire vite.

Le dragon ne réagit pas, toujours à terre, alors Harry s'approcha un peu plus et commença à examiner ses blessures, sortant de sa bourse un flacon remplit de larmes. Il commença à en laisser tomber sur les plaies les plus graves pour les soigner et le dragon se mit à geindre en remuant légèrement mais ne l'attaqua pas. Il entendit les autres arriver mais ne leva pas les yeux de son travail pour autant.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Éloigne-toi de cette bête !

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, m'sieur Godric ? Ce pauvre gars est gravement blessé.

_ Et dès que tu l'auras soigné, il essayeras de te manger.

_ M'en fiche. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'affronte un dragon, et celui-là n'est même pas adulte.

Il continua de traiter les blessures du dragon sans se soucier des enfants et de Godric. Le dragon geignit de nouveau et Merlin dit d'une voix hésitante :

_ Euh... Je crois qu'il vient de dire qu'il avait mal à la gorge ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Harry eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur à la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien DU Merlin. Godric demanda lentement :

_ Tu le comprends ?

_ Oui, je crois... Je veux dire, c'est pas trop compliqué à décrypter ? C'est normal ?

_ T'inquiète pas, fit Harry en retournant à sa tache, examinant le cou du dragon. La capacité de parler le draconique est rare mais pas totalement inconnue. Viens plutôt lui demander où il a le plus mal. Et si ses yeux sont douloureux.

Merlin hésita, jetant un œil à Godric pour obtenir sa permission. L'homme hésita un long moment, mais voyant que le dragon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les attaquer, il hocha la tête. Merlin s'approcha alors et demanda à Harry :

_ Comment je fais pour lui parler ? J'ai jamais essayé de parler draconique !

_ Regarde-le juste et laisse ta magie te guider.

Merlin hocha lentement la tête et essaya à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à produire des sons gutturaux auxquels le dragon répondit. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait trouvé la blessure au cou et l'avait soignée avant de passer à son flan.

_ Il dit, c'est un mâle, qu'il a mal au flan gauche et à la queue, vers le bout. Oh ! Et il est aveugle, c'est pour ça que son nid l'a abandonné dans les montagnes. Il essayait d'attraper quelque chose à manger quand il est tombé sur un serpent...

_ Je sais, j'ai vu le serpent, mais il s'est enfuit quand je lui ai lancé des sorts.

_ Tu veux dire qu'un serpent assez large pour blesser un dragon à ce point rode dans le coin ? Questionna Godric en posant la main sur son épée, soudain alerte.

_ Ouais, mais je l'ai fais fuir. Je doute qu'il reviendra et au pire, on peut toujours demander à Sal de le chercher ?

_ C'est vrai... Terminez quand même rapidement, qu'on puisse sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible.

Harry hocha la tête à ça, comprenant que l'homme cherchait seulement à les protéger. Il était surpris qu'il n'ai pas directement essayé de tuer le dragon dans son état de faiblesse, mais il n'allait pas trop s'attarder là-dessus. Ce qu'avait dit Merlin était intéressant par contre. Il espérait juste que le dragon ne balancerait pas son fourchelang... Sa cécité expliquait aussi pourquoi il n'était pas affecté par le regard du basilic. Après tout, il fallait un contact visuel direct, pas vrai ? Il ne savait vraiment pas comment ça fonctionnait dans ce cas-là. Il finit de soigner les blessures visibles et jeta un œil au contenu de son flacon. Il était presque vide. Il hésita un instant avant de commenter :

_ Je me demande si mes larmes de phœnix peuvent soigner ses yeux. J'veux dire, ça peut soigner n'importe quoi, mais si le truc est cassé de base...

_ Je peux lui demander s'il veut que tu essayes ?

_ Ouais, fais-le.

_ Attend ! fit Godric, c'est des larmes de phœnix dans ce flacon ?

_ Euh... Oui. J'veux dire, je suis ami avec deux phœnix donc ils m'en donnent de temps en temps ?

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement. Finalement, Godric dit :

_ Tu te rends compte que le contenu de cette gourde est sans prix et que beaucoup tueraient pour mettre la main sur quelque chose d'aussi rare.

_ Je suppose, oui. Mais comme je peux m'en procurer comme je veux...

Merlin haussa une épaule et les autres enfants suivirent l'exemple. C'était Harry après tout, il n'aimait pas le mot « normal ». Godric continua de le regarder avec incrédulité alors que Merlin commençait à discuter avec le dragon.

_ Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas, il est né comme ça et restera comme ça. Mais il te remercie pour ton offre. Et il veut savoir s'il peut rester avec nous, il promet de pas attaquer les humains.

Godric sembla se reprendre à ça alors que Harry rangeait son flacon et répondit lentement :

_ Il va falloir en discuter avec les autres. Pour le moment, dis-lui juste de rester dans la forêt à proximité du lac, d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Je pense que je vais l'appeler Ignirdall.

_ Ne lui donne pas de nom tant qu'on n'aura pas décidé quoi en faire, dit Godric. Maintenant, rentrons, on a eu plus qu'assez d'aventure comme ça. Et Harry, on rediscutera de ta disparition une fois rentrés. Tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner comme ça sans prévenir personne.

_ Je peux me débrouiller, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il n'était pas un enfant sans défense après tout. Godric soupira mais ne commenta pas, poussant plutôt le groupe vers le château.

.

-sSs-

.

Salazard su à la tête de Godric que la sortie s'était terminée avec une autre aventure étrange. Lorsque le groupe raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Harry avec incrédulité.

_ Ton premier réflexe en trouvant un dragon blessé est de le soigner avec des larmes de phœnix ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Tu sais à quel point ces larmes sont rare ? La plupart des gens se seraient contenter d'achever le dragon et de récolter les ingrédients pour potion, tu sais ?

Et comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer un dragon juvénile dans la forêt quand il était allé y récolter des herbes le matin même ?

_ Je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde ? J'veux dire, le dragon était blessé et je pouvais le soigner donc...

_ Harry, je ne veux pas être insultante ou te vexer, mais tu es bizarre, dit Rowena.

_ Merci du compliment !

Le reste de la table soupira à sa réponse. Salazard se demandait vraiment pourquoi il commençait à tomber pour ce garçon un peu excentrique ou fou sur les bords. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec lui ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Ils discutèrent un long moment pour savoir que faire du dragon, surtout si Merlin pouvait effectivement le contrôler un minimum en lui parlant. Finalement, il fut décidé d'en décider le lendemain après y avoir chacun bien réfléchit. Salazard se fit aussi une note de chercher ce serpent pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur fera pas de mal.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps après ça pour que le banquet du soir ne commence. Helga s'était dépassée en cuisine pour leur faire quelque chose de délicieux. Chacun avait une petite assiettes à côté de soit pour déposer une part de leur repas pour plus tard, comme offrande pour la magie. Salazard était assis à côté de Harry, comme à l'ordinaire, donc il remarqua assez facilement qu'il avait l'air préoccupé.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Harry le regarda avec surprise avant de prendre un air détendu.

_ Ah, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Il haussa une épaule avant de regarder les autres autour d'eux qui discutaient de tout et de rien.

_ C'est juste... Je sais que je n'aime pas le mot « normal », on peut même dire que j'y suis allergique. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment une si mauvaise chose d'être... différent ? J'veux dire, vous réagissez toujours à des trucs que je considère ordinaires comme si c'était... important ? Stupide ? Je sais pas...

_ Même si c'est vrai que tu as une façon unique de voire les choses, je ne pense pas qu'être différent est une mauvaise chose. Il faut juste trouver un terrain d'entente au milieu, je suppose. On s'inquiète quand vous vous mettez en danger ou quand vous faites quelque chose de stupide, c'est normal parce qu'on est sensé veiller sur vous tous. Et tu réagis toujours comme si ce n'était rien, peut-être parce que tu as l'habitude d'être seul et de ne pas avoir de soutient pour te sortir de situations délicates. On essaye juste de te faire comprendre qu'on est là pour aider.

_ C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. J'ai toujours été seul, je n'ai jamais eu d'adulte sur qui dépendre et on ne peut pas dire que j'aie eu une vraie enfance... J'ai un peu peur de commencer à dépendre d'autres personnes pour être poignardé dans le dos juste après. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec la communauté après tout. Je pensais enfin trouver des gens comme moi, être libre de ma prison, mais je me suis juste retrouvé dans une cage dorée où j'étais obligé de jouer le rôle de héro. Mon oncle et ma tante me haïssaient peut-être, me traitaient peut-être comme un esclave, mais au moins, je n'ai jamais manqué de mourir chez eux. Comment est-ce que des enfoirés abusifs comme eux peuvent être de meilleurs gardiens que ceux prétendant vouloir mon bien ? Je ne veux pas m'attacher parce que je sais que ça finira forcément mal, je n'ai jamais eu le droit à de bonnes choses... J'ai toujours été et resterais probablement toujours le monstre qu'on cache dans le placard sous l'escalier, qu'importe le masque que je porte.

Salazard resta un long moment silencieux à ça. Harry avait visiblement beaucoup plus de problèmes qu'il ne le pensait. Est-ce qu'il portait un masque, même devant eux ?

_ Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne penses pas que tu sois un monstre. Tu es Harry, et ça me suffit.

_ _Le Prince n'est pas un monstre, il est le futur compagnon de Sal._

 __ Silas, pas maintenant._

 __ Mais c'est vrai, Sal._

Salazard soupira à ça, mais vit que Harry avait un léger sourire.

_ Tu te disputes souvent avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien dire pour t'ennuyer comme ça.

_ Des bêtises, comme d'habitude. Tu devrais manger, minuit approche.

_ Okay. Et Sal... Merci.

Salazard hocha la tête et retourna à son repas. Il releva la tête en sentant Harry poser discrètement un flacon dans sa main.

_ Ce qu'il me reste de larmes. Je peux en récupérer d'autres plus tard.

Il referma la main sur le flacon et le glissa avec précaution dans une poche interne avant de hocher la tête.

_ Merci.

Ça lui valu un sourire et il détourna rapidement le regard en ignorant les papillons dans son estomac. Ce sourire était l'un des rares sourire honnêtes qu'il avait vu sur le visage du jeune homme. Il aimait bien ce sourire. Il se secoua mentalement et retourna à son repas et les conversations autour de la table.

Lorsque le repas se termina, ils se levèrent tous pour aller dans l'une des coures intérieures avec leur plat d'offrandes dans les mains. Une feu de joie avait été allumé plus tôt et maintenu avec la magie et des banc avaient été placés tout autour. Un à un, ils allèrent jeter leur offrande dans le feu en remerciant la Magie et en priant pour une bonne année.

Lorsque vint le tour de Harry, il laissa sa magie danser autour de lui et laissa tomber son offrande dans les flammes. Il murmura pour lui-même :

_ Merci de m'avoir offert cette chance de liberté, j'espère qu'elle durera quelques années.

Il recula et laissa sa magie se mêler à celle du feu. Alors que Sal allait s'avancer, un chant mélodieux s'éleva tout autour d'eux. Il était magnifique et calmant. Ils cherchèrent la source, sauf Harry qui fixait un point au-dessus des flammes. Soudainement, une boule de feu rouge et or apparut et un magnifique oiseaux de feu en sortit. Il vola en cercle au-dessus d'eux en chantant, Harry fermant les yeux en profitant de sa présence. Finalement il s'arrêta devant le garçon qui leva le bras pour le laisser s'y poser.

_ Fumseck. Je me demandais quand est-ce que je te verrais.

Il caressa doucement les plumes rouges du phœnix qui poussa un cri. Harry eut un sourire triste avant de hocher la tête.

_ Ouais...

Le phœnix posa sa tête sur son front et Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans sa présence calmante. Il laissa la conscience du phœnix entrer dans la sienne et voir sa vie, comment leur lien avait été créé dans le futur. Après tout, Fumseck était son père magique, ce lien était intemporel.

Le reste observait la scène avec révérence. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un vrai phœnix de près. Salazard voulait vraiment s'approcher pour l'examiner et poser des questions, mais il se rendait bien compte que c'était un moment important pour Harry et Fumseck, donc il resta à sa place. Il faillit quand même bondir vers eux quand ils s'embrassèrent dans une large boule de feu qui s'éleva à plusieurs centimètre au-dessus de la tête de Harry. Cependant, les flammes se calmèrent quasiment aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Ce qui les surpris tous, ce fut qu'elles laissèrent place, non pas à un adolescent de treize ans, mais à un jeune homme de seize ans. Harry était beaucoup plus grand et moins maigre, ses cheveux tombant un peu mieux autour de son visage, même s'ils restaient un fouillis indomptable. Ses traits étaient beaucoup plus définis et Salazard fut hypnotisé par sa beauté aristocratique. S'il avait une présence commandant l'attention à treize ans, il était impossible de détourner les yeux du jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux brillant de pouvoir, Salazard du se faire violence pour ne pas réagir. Ils étaient les deux émeraudes les plus magnifiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi Silas l'appelait prince. Et il sut à ce moment qu'il était totalement foutu.

Harry sourit doucement au phœnix qui venait de lui rendre son vrai âge et de lui expliquer comment utiliser ses flammes pour se restaurer par lui-même s'il avait un nouvel accident. Il était bien content d'avoir fait ses vêtements beaucoup plus larges que besoin et de les avoir ensuite enchantés pour s'adapter à sa taille, sinon il aurait eut un problème.

_ Merci Fumseck.

Le phœnix chanta de nouveau avant de s'envoler, il fit un nouveau cercle autour d'eux avant de foncer dans le feu et de disparaître. Harry sourit doucement en le voyant faire avant de remarquer le silence. Il regarda les autres personnes autour de lui, remarquant les expressions de surprises sur tous, mais surtout, le regard de Salazard. Il frissonna en le voyant et en sentant son odeur. Il détourna le regard en toussotant.

_ Herm... Donc, Fumseck a réglé mon petit problème de taille.

_ On voit ça, comment Helga qui fut la première à se reprendre.

_ Tu es sûr de ne pas être intéressé par le mariage ?

_ Oui, Altea, je suis sûr.

Elle grommela avant de détourner les yeux et les autres se reprirent aussi. Salazard fit son offrande et demanda silencieusement d'avoir la chance de pouvoir capturer le cœur du jeune homme.

Le reste de la nuit se passa un peu plus calmement, chacun chantant sa chanson, bien qu'aucune n'arrive à la cheville du chant du phœnix. Une chose était sûre, cette année allait être intéressante pour tous. Après tout, un phœnix l'avait bénie pour eux.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Un avis ?_

 _Pilou._


End file.
